A Light in The Dark
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: What if instead of going to the school in Mattress, Will went to Emma? Wemma.
1. Chapter 1

Will slammed the door to his apartment closed, ignoring his wife's frantic calls for him to come back. He gripped his keys firmly in his hand so hard that he could feel the grooves digging into his palm, not that he cared. He stormed down the hallway, his mind focused only on getting to his car.

A couple people in the hallway turned their heads in curiosity as a fuming Will raced down the hall. They were so used to seeing the happy, kind, and gentle Will Schuester it was shocking to see him so angry.

Will finally reached his car, shoving the key in the lock and almost growling in frustration when it wouldn't open. His hands were shaking as he fiddled with the key and finally heard the click of the door opening. He grabbed the handle and flung the door open, sending it flying backwards, almost off its hinges and hopped in the car and slammed the door closed. He pushed the key into the ignition and revved the engine.

Will closed his eyes tightly, gripped the steering wheel tightly and then rested his head against the steering wheel. He breathed deeply, in and out, in and out and he could feel his chest constricting painfully. It literally felt like his heart was breaking. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it, he couldn't wrap his mind around it. How could she do that to him? She was the woman he loved, the one he trusted, she was his _wife_, the woman he had been with for nearly half of his life.

All that planning, all the stress and all the love he had felt for his unborn child was for nothing. It was all a lie. His little girl that he imagined holding in his arms and singing to sleep was nothing but a figment of his imagination. No, a figment of _her_ imagination. A sick and twisted figment of her imagination that was a horrible, horrible lie. His wife _lied_ to him about their _baby_. A baby that never existed. A baby that _she_ was going to take from one of his students and pass her off as his own.

Will bit hit lip and squeezed the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He opened his eyes again and lifted his head slowly. He stared through his windshield to the gray wall of the parking garage. The same parking garage where he had sold his Blue Bomber 2 for an old mini van for their family. Their made up, fantasy, nothing but a lie, family.

Will thew the car into drive and stepped on the gas, sending it jerking forward. He needed to get out of there. He needed to get away from anything that would remind him of the daughter he wasn't going to have.

Will raced out of the parking garage and into the dimming light of the outside world. The sun was setting and it painted the sky a beautiful mix of orange and red. He normally enjoyed sunsets but for once he could care less.

He didn't know where he was going. Where was there to go? There was no way he was going to be able to go back to that apartment tonight. There was no way Will could face Terri now. Just thinking about her made his heart ache. Will didn't even know if he ever wanted to go back to her. He knew every time he'd see her he'd be reminded of his imaginary daughter and he couldn't handle that type of emotional pain. It was taking all his will power right now to not burst into tears.

Will drove past McKinley High School, slowing down just a little to consider his options. The parking lot was empty, the school was dark except for a few lights. He knew the night janitors would be there to let him in. He had done it before, come that late to work on something for glee club and they had no trouble letting him in. He could go to the choir room and spend his night there. He had no where else to go.

But as he pulled into the parking lot, his eye caught the familiar window that led to Emma's office. The room was dark and the blinds were partially closed yet he could still see inside. He stepped on the brake and gazed into the window, remembering the countless times he had been in that office asking Emma for advice.

Emma. Undoubtedly, over the last few months she had become his best friend. They had always been friends before he started glee club, they talked every so often and Will enjoyed her company. But it wasn't until she gave him that advice to stick with the glee club and stay at McKinley that he really started to get closer to her.

Will's chest clenched again as he thought about how he almost gave up his dream job, and the place and the people he loved for nothing but a lie. He wished he could get out of his car, go into the school, enter her office and Emma would be there offering her words of advice with her kind, round, brown eyes and sweet smile.

As his thoughts were suddenly consumed with his red haired friend he realized that he didn't want to stay at the school all alone. He needed her. Will needed Emma, to comfort him, to console him, even just to listen. Will knew that there was probably nothing, not even that Emma could say, to make this situation better. He just needed someone to be there for him and not just anyone. He needed Emma.

Will stepped on the gas again, swirled the car around so fast it left tire marks on the concrete and headed in the direction of Emma's condo. He had never been in it before but once when her car had broken down in the parking lot he offered to drive her home. That was quite a while ago but her address was burned into his brain.

Will was starting to grow very impatient as it seemed that he had hit every red light and stop sign there was in Lima. He normally didn't mind the red lights, they weren't that long but now it seemed that they took hours to turn to green and as soon as he could go again he hit another red light. He was half tempted to speed through the yellow lights to avoid the red but rethought it when he thought about getting a ticket....that was not something he could handle. So instead he gripped the steering wheel as tightly as he could waiting at the infuriating red lights.

Finally he arrived on the street that Emma's condo was located. He thought he might have had a little trouble finding her condo but he was drawn to it like a magnet. He knew exactly how far down the road it was and which one it was the moment he saw it, without even looking at the numbers.

Will screeched to a stop outside the condo and quickly got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He jogged quickly up to the front door and knocked eagerly yet gently. He bounced on his heels as he waited for her to answer the door. A couple seconds went by, but it felt to him like a few minutes. He raised his hand to knock again when he heard the sound of the doorknob turning. He lowered his hand to his side and felt his heart racing at the anticipation of seeing her.

The door opened slowly and there she was. Her wide brown eyes were even wider in shock, apparently at seeing him there. She looked the same as she did when he saw her at school but somehow it seemed different now. Emma looked more comfortable, less tense, probably from being in her own home and not in a school infested with germs.

"Will?" Her sweet, yet confused voice sounded like heaven to his ears.

Will opened his mouth to say something but his brain would not work right. He ended up standing there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Then he finally got his thoughts together and shook his head. His voice was tense and shaky when he spoke, "Can I come in?"

Emma blinked in shock for a moment. "S-sure." She stuttered and stepped aside to let Will in.

Will slowly walked into Emma's home and looked around. It was clean. Spotless. Of course. What else could he expect from Emma?

He heard the door closing and then Emma appeared in front of him gazing up at him curiously. From the look on her face he knew she wanted to know why he was there. Just thinking about the reason why he was there made his heart ache and he felt tears sting his eyes and he looked away to hide it from Emma.

"Um..." Emma started quietly and Will kept his eyes away from her, making sure that all traces of his teary eyes were gone. "Can I um...do you uh..want something to drink?"

When he was sure that his eyes were back to normal, Will glanced back at her and nodded once. "Water." He said quietly. "Please." He added in a near whisper.

Emma nodded and motioned towards her living area. "Why don't you have a seat? I'll be right back."

Will nodded again and slowly made his way into the living area. It was small but very nice it had a couch, a chair, a small coffee table and a 25- inch TV. He took a seat on the couch and ran his hand through his curly hair, letting out a deep sigh.

Emma walked in about a minute later with a glass of water in her hands. She took a seat in the arm chair across from the couch, crossed her legs and extended her hands towards Will. "Here."

Will, without looking up, reached out and took the water from her. "Thank you." He responded, his voice quivering.

Even though his head was down, Emma did notice that a tear was rolling down his cheek. She froze. She had never seen Will cry nor did she ever expect or want to. But there he was, sitting in her living room, crying.

"Will?" She questioned again, her voice full of concern.

Will wrapped his hands tightly around the glass of water, clenched his jaw and bravely looked up at her. His eyes were filled with tears and her heart broke as she watched his gorgeous hazel eyes pool with tears and then the salty liquid spill over his eye lids and down his cheeks.

Will's mouth parted slightly and he inhaled as if he were about to say something. But then he paused and sat in silence and Emma could only watch helplessly as the man she loved suffered in front of her for reasons she had yet to discover.

"She lied to me." Will finally chocked out.

It should have been clear to Emma who Will was referring to, but it wasn't. So she had to ask, "Who?"

Will's body grew tense and he focused his gaze on his glass of water of which he still hadn't drunken out of. His eyes grew hard and he was gripping the glass so hard Emma thought he might break it. Will opened his mouth, closed it again, visibly swallowed a few times and then narrowed his eyes. "Terri."

Never, had Emma ever heard Will speak anyone's name, not even Sue Sylvester's with that much hostility. If Emma hadn't known any better she would have assumed that Terri was his worst enemy and not his wife. Over time, Will had come to her with complaints he had about Terri but even though he could sometimes get annoyed with her, Emma could hear it in his voice that he loved her. However, now Will spoke her name like he hated her.

Also, she wondered what the lie could have been about to get Will so upset. She knew husbands and wives lied to each other sometimes, everyone lies to each other sometimes, she has even lied (mostly about her feelings for Will). And of course being lied to is upsetting but how bad could it have been if Will left his apartment and is now in her condo crying.

"A-A-About what?" Emma asked gently.

Will let out a long shuddering breath. "The baby." He whispered so his voice wouldn't crack with emotion.

Emma felt her breath catch in her chest. Terri lied about the baby? What about the baby? What lie could Terri tell about the baby that would be so cruel to have Will reduced to tears?

To answer her unasked question Will went on, "She's not pregnant."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. Terri wasn't pregnant? But... "How could that be? I..I mean I saw her...she had..."

"I know." Will cut her off and looked back up at her. The tears had stopped falling but his eyes were red and she could still see the unshed tears glistening. "It was a pregnancy pad."

Emma's jaw dropped slightly. Terri wasn't pregnant. Terri faked her pregnancy. Terri lied to Will. Now she disliked the woman even more. How could anyone be so cruel? Especially to sweet, kind and caring Will? How could she hurt someone that she supposedly loved?

"All this time." Will continued shaking his head. "I thought..." He snapped his jaw shut and swallowed again. The tears started falling again.

For once in her life Emma had no advice to give. She wanted to say something, anything to Will to make it better. She hated to see him in so much pain. But there was nothing she could say.

Will placed the glass of water down on the coffee table in front of him and then buried his face in his hands. Emma glanced at the glass of water on the table and used every ounce of restraint not to reach out and put a coaster under the condensating glass.

In fact, she was so close to getting a coaster out until she heard one of the worst sounds in the world. Will crying. She saw his tears and where that was heart breaking nothing compared to the sound of his quiet, yet pain filled sobs.

Emma completely forgot about the coaster and without thinking twice got up and walked over to sit next to him on the couch. She reached out and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Will..."

Will responded to her touch by turning his body to face her and leaning his head against her shoulder. Her eyes widened at the human contact but then relaxed after a moment realizing that it was just Will and he needed her.

Emma hesitantly wrapped her arms around him and tried to ignore the inappropriate butterflies in her stomach when Will's arms slipped around her and then gripped the back of her shirt tightly. She could feel his tears soaking the material on her shoulder and was surprised it didn't bother her at all.

Emma tightened her arms around him and started to rub his back. As she did so Will's shoulders started to heave slightly and she could still hear his muffled sobs. Her eyes closed tightly and she willed for Will to stop crying. She couldn't stand it. She wanted to go over to that apartment and give Terri a piece of her mind. Will did not deserve to be hurt as bad as he is. Emma rarely ever got angry but she right then she was furious with Will's wife. The only thing holding her back was the fact that Terri did scare her...alot.

So instead she kept her anger inside and remained comforting Will.

Once Will was in Emma's arms he let himself go. All the emotions that were bottled up since the fight with Terri finally were released. Will rarely ever cried, he rarely got upset enough to cry. And when he did cry he didn't particularly like people to see him crying. He didn't want to cry in front of Emma either. He didn't want Emma to see him in his worst state. But the moment she came over to him, placed her hand on his shoulder, and whispered his name he couldn't hold it back anymore.

Will felt comfortable in Emma's arms. He felt that he could show his true feelings in front of her. He knew her well enough and trusted her. He knew he just had to cry to get it all out. He had never been as hurt in his entire life. Even if he wanted to forget he couldn't, his thoughts always returned to the lie and that only made him continue to cry. He felt bad that he was using Emma as his crying shoulder but then she tightened her arms around him and he knew she was going to be there for him.

After about ten minutes he managed to calm down. His sobs had subsided and his cheeks along with Emma's shirt was soaked. Even though he had finished crying he did not want to move from the comfort of Emma's arms. He made that known by clinging to her shirt tightly.

Will had moved his head to rest on her chest right above her heart. He felt his tense body relaxing as he listened to the steady yet slightly quickened beating of her heart and felt the gentle motion of her chest rising and falling.

His eyes fluttered closed, crying so much had tired him out, and he let out a little sigh. The sound of her heart beat, the gentle rhythm of her breathing plus her fingers gently trailing along his arms was starting to put him to sleep.

"Will?" Emma questioned quietly.

"Hm?" He responded tiredly, his eyes remaining closed.

"Are...are you alright?"

Will slowly opened his eyes and then lifted his head to meet her eyes. In her eyes he could see curiosity, concern and something else he couldn't quite name.

Was he alright? That was a loaded question. If it was anyone else but Emma he probably would have snapped something sarcastic at them for asking such a dumb question. He just learned his wife had been faking a pregnancy for months, he should not be alright. But somehow....maybe it was because he was with Emma...he was.

"I am now." He replied staring deeply into her eyes. A blush colored her cheeks pink and she looked away shyly, biting her lip.

"Thank you." He said and her attention was brought back to him. He let out a breath, shaking his head. He looked like he was just put through hell and back. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were tear stained and he looked exhausted. "You don't know how much I...how much I needed that." And with a little hesitance he added, "...needed you."

Her wide eyes stayed focused on him, cursing the butterflies that once again danced in her stomach. Then with a light blush she said, "I'd do anything for you Will."

A very small, hardly noticeable smile tugged at his lips in thanks. He really was grateful for Emma. He wouldn't know how to get through this without her. He was still beyond hurt of course and he would be for a long time but it wouldn't be unbearable as long as he had Emma to comfort him. He wished he could stay rested on her. He never felt more comfortable, more safe...even hugging Terri hadn't felt as right as being in Emma's arms. That might have been because just the thought of Terri at the moment made him either want to cry or punch something and Emma was the one who was there for him. Emma was the one who was _always_ there for him in every situation. Terri had tried to discourage him from doing Glee, Terri tried to get him to quit his dream job, Terri didn't want to go with him on the field trip to see Vocal Adrenaline, Terri didn't approve of him joining Acafella's. Emma went out of her way to find an old tape of him performing in his glee club, Emma gave him a speech about what was most important in life, Emma tried and succeeded in getting him to stay in his dream job, Emma was the first and only one that signed up to go accompany him on the field trip, Emma was sitting front row at every Acafella's performance and when he had lost hope that Acafella's was done after Howard and Enrie quit she was the one who convinced him otherwise. Emma was constantly building him up while Terri was constantly bringing him down. Whenever he was annoyed with Terri he just had to be in the presence of Emma and he'd be immediately cheered up.

And now that Terri had brought him down so low, he needed Emma now more than ever. So far she had done a great job just by hugging him while he got everything out. He had _almost_ forgotten about what Terri had done. But one thing still worried him..

"Can I ask you a favor?" Will asked her cautiously.

"Of course." Emma replied.

"Can I....would you mind if...do you think I could..." He sighed heavily as he struggled over the words to get the question right as Emma watched him curiously. "I can't go back there tonight."

Emma caught onto what he was implying and she nodded. "You can stay here Will." Her heart leaped at just the thought of Will sleeping in the same area as her.

Relief spread across Will's face and his body visibly relaxed. "Thank you Emma. Really, I can't say how much this means to me."

Emma locked eyes with him giving him a small, sad smile. "It's no trouble Will. After all you've been through tonight you deserve a good night."

Will let out another sigh and nodded quietly. He didn't want to think about the terrible evening he'd had.

"You look exhausted Will, do you want me to show you where the bed is?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Will looked at her in surprise. "That's okay Em...I'll sleep on the couch."

She furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side. "The couch is so uncomfortable Will and its small. You should sleep in a bed."

Will shook his head. "I don't want take your bed."

Emma stared at him wide eyed for a second and then shook her head furiously raising up her hands. "Oh no..no..no not my bed." She chuckled sheepishly. "I have a guest bedroom...I don't use it really...because I usually don't have guests."

Will's face turned a light pink and he looked away sheepishly. Boy was that embarrassing. How could he think he was going to sleep in her bed? And why did his heart rate just spike when he thought about sleeping in her bed? And why did he picture her with him...?

He closed his eyes and shook his head furiously. How could he think like that? Emma was his friend, his best friend, but nothing more. Will opened his eyes and glanced at her.

Emma was staring back at him a curious innocent look in her eyes. She looked beautiful in the dim light of the room and he felt an uncomfortable twisting it the pit of his stomach, one of the usual feelings he got whenever he was around her.

What was wrong with him? He'd just had a huge fight with his wife, his wife had broken his heart and yet he was sitting there mulling over his feelings for Emma.

His feelings for Emma. Had he just admitted it to himself? Yes. He had. He had feelings for Emma. Over friendly feelings for Emma. He knew they were wrong, he was married after all. Married to a woman who lied to him about their baby. He thought back to what he said to her in the fight.

"_I loved you Terri." _ Loved. Past tense. At the moment he couldn't love her. Maybe he could never lover her again. Maybe the love had moved on. Moved onto a germaphobic red head who was the most honest, trustworthy and wonderful person he knew.

Oh boy was he in deep.

"Oh." He finally said. "Yeah..that'd be great."

Emma gave him a small smile and his stomach did the flip flop thing again. She stood up and he followed suit. Emma then turned and started to walk out of the room and Will followed her. They walked a little bit ways down the hall until they came to a door on the right side of the hallway. Emma opened the door and moved inside, Will following her.

The room was small, it had a twin sized bed a few pieces of wood furniture and a small closet. To Will, it looked like heaven.

"The bathroom is right next door if you need it." Emma spoke up and Will turned to look at her.

"Thanks."

She nodded to him and turned to leave the room to give him some privacy when his hand shot out and took hold of hers. Emma paused and turned to him with wide, questioning eyes. He didn't know exactly what he was doing he just didn't like the fact that Emma was leaving him alone.

"Uh..." He blushed at the question he was about to ask. "Do you think you could maybe stay with me for a little while?"

Emma stared up at him wide eyed, shock evident on her face. Then her face turned as red as her hair and she nodded slightly. "S-sure. Of course."

Will gave her a small grateful smile. "I just have to use the bathroom quickly."

Emma nodded and motioned for him to go ahead and Will disappeared out of the room. Once he was gone Emma placed a hand over her wildly beating heart. Not only was Will going to sleep in her condo but he wanted her to stay with him. This was like something out of her dreams. Only in her dreams Will didn't usually come to her door step in tears.

While Will was in the bathroom she walked down the hall to her bedroom and changed into a more comfortable outfit. She put on a pair of pajama pants and a matching shirt. She normally didn't like wearing pants but she was not going to wear one of her nightgowns in front of Will.

After she was done changing she headed back to the guest bedroom to find Will was still in the bathroom. So she pulled the chair that was in the corner of the room next to the bed and sat herself down.

Emma turned her head towards the door when she heard footsteps down the hall. Will appeared in the doorway looking slightly better than he had before. The tear stains were gone from his cheeks, his eyes were back to normal but he still look exhausted. And he was still in his clothes. She felt bad and slightly disgusted that Will didn't have anything to change into and that he had to sleep in his clothes. Emma wished she had something to offer him but she owned nothing that resembled male clothing or that would fit him.

Suddenly she was aware that Will had not moved and was staring at her with an expression she had seen on him more lately and only around her. An expression that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter, her heart soar and a blush rise to her cheeks. An expression that she had given him secretly for the last two and a half years.

Never breaking eye contact with her Will walked into the room and climbed onto the bed. He rested back against the head board and the pair just stared at each other in silence.

"Emma?" Will finally broke the silence.

"Yes Will?" Emma replied shyly.

"Do you think...if you don't mind..." He trailed off and glanced down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers.

"What?" Emma asked cocking her head to the side.

"Never mind." He said quickly still staring at his hands.

Emma furrowed her brow. "What is it Will?"

Will glanced up at her though keeping his head down. He let out a sigh and gave her a sheepish smile, "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind..." He trailed off again and instead of speaking in words what he wanted to ask her he simply patted the bed beside him.

Emma's eyes widened and she swallowed hard. Oh God...Will wanted her to be in the same bed with him. Did he want her to sleep with him? Oh God...could she handle that?

Seeing her shocked expression Will was quick to elaborate. "Just for a little while...I don't want to be alone."

Emma's face softened. Will didn't want to make anything of it he was just hurting and he needed her to comfort him. She could do that.

Emma nodded and slowly got off the chair and climbed onto the bed, Will moving over so she could have some room. They caught each other's gaze and Will gave her a small smile. However, behind that smile she could see the suffering. His eyes said it all. The eyes are the windows to the soul, as they say. And if that was the case, Will's soul was tortured, beat down to the ground, stepped on and tortured some more. Because in his eyes she could see so much pain.

"You should try to go to sleep Will." Emma suggested. "You look exhausted."

Will nodded quietly in agreement, his eyes fluttering closed for a second and it looked like he had trouble opening them again. Then he slid under the covers, closed his eyes and rested his head on Emma's lap.

Emma froze and stared down at him, her hands hovering in the air from shock. Then slowly she lowered them down onto his back and at her touch he cuddled more into her legs.

She let out the breath she was holding in and slid her hands up his back and gently ran her fingers through his curly hair. Will hummed quietly in response to her actions and her heart rate spiked again.

"Goodnight Will." Emma whispered.

Will made no verbal response but instead moved his arm and rested his hand on top of hers. Emma felt a spark shot through her hand and warm her whole body as soon as Will's hand touched hers.

She remained still as stone for about ten minutes until she heard the deep, even breathing of Will, signaling he had fallen asleep. Emma knew she should probably leave and go back to her own bed but with Will sleeping on her lap, and still holding her hand, she wasn't sure she wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Due to popular demand I have decided to write another chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy it! By the way...Hell-0...**_

_**hell-Owsome! I've already downloaded the episode and watched it like five times.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Will awoke the next morning finding himself on something that didn't feel like a pillow. His eyes fluttered open and he took a look at his surroundings. He was not in his bedroom...he wasn't anywhere in his apartment for that matter. So, where was he?

Then he realized his so called "pillow" was breathing. Will lifted his head and saw that his pillow had been Emma. Before she fell asleep Emma moved into a more comfortable position to sleep in and Will's head ended up rested on her stomach instead of her lap. But now the woman was still asleep, her head turned slightly sideways and a small, peaceful smile on her lips.

Will couldn't help but smile at the sight. But then he remembered why he was in Emma's condo and he winded up falling asleep on her, and his smile fell.

Will had had a good nights sleep. No nightmares and his thoughts weren't consumed with Terri's lie but now that he was awake his mind automatically travelled back to it. And he didn't want that.

So, Will lowered his head back down to rest on her stomach again, closing his eyes tightly maybe hoping that he would go back to sleep and forget real life.

Not a half an hour later, Emma started to stir awake. As she came into consciousness she became aware of pressure on the lower half of her body. She found that odd because she didn't usually sleep with that many blankets.

Emma opened her eyes and cast them downwards to see what was causing the odd pressure and she stopped breathing for a second. She could see the back of a very familiar curly head. Last night was real? She thought it was just one of her crazy dreams that she usually had about Will. But she could clearly see that Will was actually there, in the bed with her _and_ sleeping on her.

Emma's eyes widened slightly as she continued to stare at the back of his head and let slowly let out a breath.

Unbeknownst to her, Will was actually still awake and for the past half hour was trying to fall back asleep but had no luck. He tried to think of anything else that might distract him but everything brought him right back to Terri. Luckily, he got his crying done last night and thinking about her didn't make him want to cry anymore. He just didn't want to think about her at all. Thankfully, he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Emma stirring. He thought about sitting up to let her know he was awake but then he heard a low gasp pass her lips and he felt something tug at his heart.

Will knew exactly how she felt about germs and human contact. Did she not like the fact that he was lying on her? She didn't say anything last night when he was hugging her but maybe she did that for him. Maybe she dealt with her discomfort of touching someone else just to comfort him. Great, now he felt guilty.

But then he felt her hands on his back. So maybe she wasn't uncomfortable touching him. Then he started remembering times other times that she wasn't afraid to touch him. Like when he was a janitor and she caught him working and he put the chalk dust on her nose. At first she claimed she was uncomfortable but as soon as he did it she stopped talking. He's seen Emma when she's uncomfortable with something and although she was a little shocked when he did that it wasn't her usual type of shock. She also shared her peanut butter and jelly sandwich with him. She took it out with her bare hands and handed it to him. Will knew she was not comfortable with sharing her food with anyone. Then when she wiped that mustard off his chin, true she was wearing gloves but she wouldn't have done that for anyone else. And the dance lessons. First in his spanish room where she actually landed on top of him and instead of having a panic attack she asked him if he was alright and then cracked a joke about the Thong Song. Then in the bridal store, where once again she was wearing gloves but she seemed so comfortable and Will was certain he'd never seen Emma so loose then when she was dancing with him. Then that grin she gave him when he dipped her, she looked like she was in her own personal heaven. Now that he thought about it, Emma had given him that grin quite alot. Plus that look on her face after he sang the mash up of _Don't Stand So Close To Me_ and _Young Girl_. She was like a fan girl who just got sung to by her favorite artist.

"_You're a very good performer...he's very good.....bravo." _

Suddenly it all hit him. How could he have been so blind? All the signs were right there...

"_Well you can't blame her Will, if we were to rate crush worthy teachers in this school you'd be number one with a bullet." _

"_You and I, the whole world, knows I'm just a consolation prize to you." _

"_Get a room!" _

"_Can you think of any other options I might have?" "Is that a reason to marry someone?" "That's not what I'm asking." _

Emma felt just as strongly for him as he did for her, maybe more. Will slowly turned his head towards her and the look on her face confirmed his thoughts. He rolled his body over to face her and they just stared at each other.

"Will." Emma finally whispered. "Good morning."

A lazy smile crossed his lips. "Good Morning." Will was relieved that for once he was able to wake up and not have Terri yelling at him for something stupid. He tried to ignore the feeling of bliss it gave him when he woke up to see a smiling, shy red head and not a frowning, aggravated blonde. It felt right to him, like he belonged there with Emma.

"Did you sleep well?" Emma asked, her eyes wide with curiosity and the same emotion he had seen in them the night before that he was so close to identifying.

"Yes." He breathed in relief. "Surprisingly." Emma's face fell and he knew he reminded her of what happened last night and since Emma being the guidance counsellor she was might ask him questions about it, he decided to change the subject, not wanting to talk about it right away. "I had a great pillow." He smirked up at her.

Emma blushed heavily and bit her lip, shying her face away from him. "Um..I meant to uhh...leave...after you, you know fell asleep...but you looked so comfortable and I didn't want to wake you up by moving...I just uh..." She moved to try and sit up but Will gently reached out, holding her arm down.

"It's fine Emma. It was one of the best nights sleep I had in....a long time." _And I'm sure its because of you. _"Thank you for staying with me."

"N...no problem." Emma stuttered quietly. Emma felt her heart pounding away in her chest and hoped Will couldn't hear it from where he was. She cast her gaze away from him for a moment, trying to control her emotions, trying to slow down her heart beat and taking, slow, deep but quiet breaths to keep from hyperventilating. It was the closest she had ever been to Will, save for that one time he tripped over the train of her wedding dress and pulled her on top of him as he fell. But it was different now, she was not in a wedding dress, Will was not in his school clothes (well actually he was, but since he slept in them it didn't really count to her) and they were not in a professional place. They were in a bedroom in her condo, in the same bed, and she was in her pajamas.

Emma's eye caught the sunlight streaming in through the blinds and used that as a calming agent. Then she gasped. "Oh my Gosh!"

Will lifted his head up as Emma shot up and looked around frantically. "Oh no." She threw the covers off of her as she scrambled to her feet. "Oh no, no, no, no, no."

Will's brow furrowed as he watched Emma frantically pace around the room muttering the two letter, one syllable word to herself. "Uh...Emma? Is everything alright?"

"Will, look at the time!" Emma pointed to the clock on the dresser and Will turned to look at the clock and his eyes widened.

"We overslept."

"Oh My Gosh." Emma repeated running her hands through her hair. "Will, we have a half hour to get to school a _half an hour!_"

Will slid off the bed and started walking towards, "It's alright Emma, we'll be able to make it. I'll uh...I'll leave and...go home." He chocked out the words, not wanting to go home at all, if he could even call it a home. In the twelve hours he spent here at Emma's he felt more at home than ever. "And you can get ready."

Emma's frantic face softened and she stopped pacing and gave him a worried look. "Go home? Will...will you be alright with that?"

Will shrugged and sighed, "I have no choice. I have no clothes here and I can't go to work in the same clothes I was in yesterday. I..." He let out another deep sigh. "I have to face Terri sooner or later and I guess its gotta be sooner."

He certainly wasn't ready to talk to Terri at all. Maybe he could handle just looking at her. Maybe he could get in there, grab his clothes and get out. He could change in the choir room, and if he needed to shower, in the boys locker room.

Emma's brow creased in concern and she slowly extended her hand and slipped her dainty hand into his large one and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I am so sorry Will."

Will slowly shook his head. "No..Emma don't be sorry. It is definitely not your fault."

"Still..." Emma continued, "You should not have to go through this. It's not fair."

Will scoffed a laugh and a bitter smile tugged at his lips. "Yeah...well...its happened and there's nothing I can do about it."

Emma gave his hand another squeeze and then dropped her hand, her heart fluttering when Will gripped onto her fingers for a second longer and then slowly releasing it.

"You know that if you want to talk about it or anything I'll be here." She told him and Will smiled a little. "You can come down to my office at anytime." She paused and then made a face. "Well not anytime, I do have a few appointments today and then there's lunch and..."

Will smirked and held back a chuckle, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her rambling. "Thank you Emma." He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Emma's breath caught in her chest as she felt Will's soft lips against her forehead. She could feel her cheeks burning and she slowly tilted her head upwards and her eyes met his and he was a lot closer then she expected. Her heart was pounding away wildly in her chest and her breaths came out slow.

Emma's eyes widened when she saw Will's eyes drop down to her lips. Then he started inching forward and her eyes dropped to his lips. His mouth parted slightly and she could feel his breath on her mouth. Her eyes started to flutter closed and she inched forward.

"I...gotta be going." Suddenly Will backed up, dropping his hands from her shoulders.

Her eyes shot open and her gaze fell on him. Will backed away so he was now several feet away from her. For several moments they just stood there in silence, staring at each other. Then Will backed out of the room leaving Emma alone.

Emma closed her eyes tightly, clenching her fists at her sides, trying to recover from Will being so close to her. When her eyes reopened she caught sight of the time and her panic returned.

Will left Emma's condo heading towards his car, letting out a breath. He almost kissed Emma. He almost _kissed_ Emma. He almost kissed _Emma._ His heart pounded, the butterflies in his stomach were going crazy and his head was spinning. _He almost kissed Emma._

Will got into his car and reluctantly headed towards his apartment, thoughts of Emma swarming his mind. A few minutes later he pulled into the parking garage and pulled into his usual spot just as he always did every day after work. Only this time he was dreading going to his apartment.

He slowly made his way up to apartment 203 and stood in front of it for what seemed like hours. Then he slipped the key into the lock and pushed open the door, holding his breath. He took a step in and waited, waited for the familiar face of his wife to pop around the corner and beg him for forgiveness. But she never came, in fact that apartment was eerily quiet. He was half tempted to call out to her but then retracted that thought. If she didn't know he was there then that would be perfect.

Then he remembered, Terri worked the morning shift at Sheets-N-Things on Thursdays and left shortly after he did. And since he was running late Terri was already long gone.

Will breathed a sigh of relief and walked more into his apartment, the apartment that _he_ paid for. He caught sight of the clock on the wall and his eyes widened. He now only had fifteen minutes to get to school. He took off towards his room, gathered clean clothes and hopped in the shower.

Five minutes later Will was all dressed, grabbed his bag from the hallway closet and ran back down to the parking garage, ignoring the confused looks of his neighbors who hadn't seen him return.

He drove to McKinley faster than he ever had before and made it to the parking lot with two minutes to spare. Will's normal spot was taken due to his lateness so he found an empty spot next to Emma's usual spot which was still empty. He didn't have time to contemplate Emma at that time and grabbed his stuff and then rushed towards the school.

On his way in he almost crashed into several students, and as he ran past the attendance office he waved at one of the women inside notifying her that he was there. He ran down the hallway and skidded into his spanish classroom just as the bell rang. Some of the kids giggled and exchanged whispers as he walked over to his desk.

Will threw his bag onto his chair and sifted through the bag, furrowing his brow. He went through every pocket in his bag looking for the worksheets he had planned for the kids today. Then he groaned when he realized he had took them out the night before and left them on his kitchen table and who knows what Terri had done with them.

Will sighed heavily and turned to his class who was still giggling and hiding grins. "Look guys...I left your work at home today by accident. If you could just take out your textbooks and work on the questions for chapter 3..." He trailed off when his kids were still laughing. "....what?"

"Mr. Schuester." A blonde girl named Kelly raised her hand and then pointed to him. "Your shirt is inside out and backwards."

Will looked down and saw the white tag of his shirt flapping up in his face and groaned again, so far his day wasn't going too great.

* * *

On his free period Will made his way down to the choir room hoping that glee club wouldn't be too stressful. He needed a break already.

The door was closed and the room was dark and he used the key that Figgins had given him to open the door. He flicked on the lights and looked around the empty room and then his eye caught something and he furrowed his brow.

Inside was a stack of twelve mattresses. Mattresses? He walked over to the giant stack of mattresses and spied a note labeled Mattress Land.

'Hey Kids!

Thanks for all your hard work!

Cusperburg.'

What had his kids done for Mattress land and why did R. Cusperberg give them mattresses? He let out a breath and turned around to look at the rest of the room. He paused and rolled his eyes when he saw Sue Sylvester smirking in the doorway.

"Hey buddy."

Will clenched his jaw and sighed. "Sue...I'm not in the mood."

"Figgins wants to see you."

-------

"Schue, I'm afraid Sue is right you have indeed 'stepped in it'." Figgins leaned forward in his seat to address the spanish teacher.

"I didn't even know this was going on!" Will proclaimed, throwing his hands out.

"Well of course you didn't William you wouldn't know if your glee club was using your office to raise rabbits for pets or for food." Sue retorted from the other side of the office. "You know why? You're too busy chasing tail and loading your hair with enormous amounts of product! I mean today it just looks like you put lard in it!"

Will closed his eyes, bring his hands to his head in exasperation, "What are you even talking about?! Look, look," He rose to his feet and glanced at Figgins, "The kids did the commercial to foster a feeling of unity after you," he shoved a finger in Sue's direction, "not anyone else, YOU, got them banned from the yearbook!"

"That's what I did yes!" Sue tried to speak over Will but Will continued, addressing Figgins. "It was an innocent mistake!"

"And what if I were to innocently MURDER you Will?" Sue responded and both Will and Figgins gave her an incredulous look. "I'd still have to go to trial and I'd probably get off for justifiable homicide." She slipped on her glasses and looked back at Will, "Let me review the rules for you." She grabbed the Show Choir Rule book.

"This is crazy, crazy!" Will said to Figgins as Sue came back, opening the book. "Amendment 63, seventh addenda. No professional activity of any kind will be tolerated and payment for services rendered negates amateur status triggering immediate," she shoved the book into his chest, "...disqualification."

"Hey!" Will protested, turning to Sue, willing to fight to death to defend his glee club as Figgins tried to get them to calm down.

"Hey what MISTER?" Sue yelled in his face and Will stood strong against her death stare.

"Keep it simple!" Principal Figgins extended his arm out towards them. "I am sorry Schue, but I can not let this slide!"

"But the kids weren't even paid!" Will retorted.

"There is a stack of mattresses in the choir room piled as high as the empty hair gel bottles in the dumpster outside your apartment!" Sue exclaimed and Will glared at her and then turned back to Figgins.

"Okay, we'll give the mattresses back."

The room went quiet, the only sound in Will's ears being his own deep and rough breathing. Figgins stared at Will obviously contemplating his offer and then nodded.

"That seems fair."

Will felt a slight relief as Sue gave Figgins an exasperated look, "Oh now come on!"

"Sue," Figgins started as Will started to sit back down with a satisfied smirk, "If they return the mattresses then they were not paid and the rules remain intact. That's it, case closed."

"Thank you." Will said in exasperation and rose from his seat crashing into Sue as he turned to leave.

"This is not over William." Sue poked his chest and the two teachers glared at each other.

"You lost Sue, get over it." Will snapped. "We're going to sectionals." He stated confidently and moved past her towards the door, pausing in the doorway. "And we're going to win and move on to regionals and then glee club is here to stay." He turned on his heels and walked out of the office, smirking at hearing Sue's outcry of rage.

Will headed towards his spanish room to find the number for Mattress Land to return the mattresses. On his way to his room he passes Emma's office and paused outside the window.

Emma was alone in her office, working over a few pieces of paper. Her hair, he noticed was not styled as it usually is but was curled and still a little damp. It was different but he liked it. He liked it alot.

Will raised his hand and knocked on the glass of the window. Emma's head shot up and looked startled at first but then her face softened into a small smile at seeing him.

"Can I come in?" He mouthed through the glass, pointing to her closed door.

Emma nodded vigorously and Will opened the door, stepping into her office. The smirk still remained on his face from his little victory over Sue and Emma noticed.

"You seem oddly happy." Emma noted and Will's smirk grew as he walked closer to her desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"I just bested Sue Sylvester at her own game."

Emma's head cocked and her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You did?"

Will nodded and leaned forward, "You remember the other day when Sue said that the glee kids were not getting a year book picture?" Emma nodded, remembering. "Well, I got them the picture but only two of them can be in it. So they felt a little distanced from each other because of it. So they took it upon themselves to get involved in a task to unify themselves. That task being cast in a local commercial to sell mattresses. Unfortunately, they were paid in mattresses and once they perform and get paid for it that negates amateur status and they get disqualified from sectionals."

"Oh no." Emma gasped, bringing her hands to cover her hands.

"But wait, get this." Will held up his hands and his smirk widened. "Sue brought that up to Figgins hoping that we would get disqualified from Sectionals but I told Figgins that I would bring the mattresses back and therefore letting us back into sectionals."

Emma lowered her hands to her desk and beamed at Will. "Oh Will that's great!"

Will smiled at her, his eyes twinkling for the first time since last night. Emma returned the smile, happy that Will might be on the road to recovery.

"Your hair looks different." Will stated with a small smile.

Emma's face flushed and she fingered her slightly curly red hair. "Well...I...didn't have time today to...to style it..."

Will's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head, raising her eyebrows slightly, "No, oh no Will don't be sorry. It's okay really. You deserved to get a good nights sleep. You needed that."

Will nodded slightly and Emma shifted in her seat, looking around awkwardly and then glancing at Will. "So um..how did it go...you know this morning with um..."

Will let out a breath and the slight smile returned to his face. "She wasn't there."

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. "She wasn't?"

Will shook his head. "No she was at work. She works the morning shifts on Thursdays."

"So you got to spend the morning in peace." Emma said. "That's good."

"Yeah," He sighed, "But I have to go home later and face her."

Emma frowned and observed Will. The twinkle in his eyes that was there just before was gone and was replaced with the pain from the night before. "You don't want to go."

Will scoffed resting back in his chair. "Of course I don't want to go. She's going to make excuses like she did last night about why she did it and then beg for me to come back to her. I'm not sure if I want to go back." He shook his head and then rested it against his palm, leaning sideways in the chair. "Our marriage was slowly falling apart and this was the straw that broke the camels back."

Emma remembered Will telling her that he had marital problems on that day that they went to see Vocal Adrenaline, and then she rambled about wanting to hear his marital problems. But she also remembered that Will said something else. "But you love her."

Will lifted his eyes to meet hers and sighed. "I don't know if I do anymore."

"You're hurt Will." Emma replied. "She hurt you and that's all you're seeing right now."

Will shook his head in protest. "I don't know Emma. She's not the woman I once knew, she changed and I don't really like the new Terri. The Terri I knew in high school never would have lied to me about something like this. I didn't even think the Terri now would do something like this but she betrayed my trust in her. I can't trust her anymore and without trust..." Even though he didn't finish his sentence the both finished it in their minds, _There can be no love. _

"Do you know what she said to me?" Will cut in before Emma could speak her thoughts. "She said our marriage worked because I don't feel good about myself." Emma's jaw dropped slightly and Will went on. "I am finally stepping up and feeling confident in myself. Up until yesterday I've been the happiest I've been in years I...years ago I never would have had the confidence to run the glee club, those kids are special and I'm happy that I get to help them grow, not only in their talent but in general, help them break out of their shell. Terri was always pushing me around you know, she likes to be in control and I always accepted that until recently I started standing up for myself. She doesn't want me to do the glee club she'd prefer it if I stayed in the shadows, under a rock and she's the rock. It took something this...painful for me to realize that it wasn't working and I've had enough." He sighed again. "Besides even if there wasn't all of that I'd never be able to forget this if I stayed with her. Maybe I'll forgive her one day but every time I look at her I'll just see the lie she was literally carrying around and we would never be the same again."

Emma watched him from across the desk and then swallowed as she spoke her advice, "I think you should talk to her."

Will lifted his head, frowning, his eyes narrowed in confusion. Emma nodded confirming her thoughts. "Yes, talk to her, calmly. She's your wife Will, you might change your mind." Her heart clenched at her words and her mind begged her not to say them. The last thing she wanted was for Will to go back into his marriage. But the rational side of her mind told the hopelessly in love side to be quiet. Who was she to stop him from keeping his marriage? Who was she to put him through the pain of divorce? She was getting married, she had no chance with Will anyway.

Will shook his head, averting his eyes and looking at the ceiling. "I don't want to go back to her Emma....I can't."

_Because I want you. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry this one is so short. I hate writing short chapters I feel incomplete. But I wanted to save Sectionals for one chapter by itself. So read and enjoy and review!

* * *

**_

Nearly a week passed and Will had almost forgotten about Terri's lie. He'd completely submerged himself with glee club. He called a rehearsal almost everyday after school and held it longer than usual. His excuse was that they needed to be perfect for sectionals. The real reason was because he did not want to go home.

The last thursday, Will bravely went home and like he suspected, Terri was there. He had walked in to find a few bags on the floor and Terri popped her head out of the living room and the two stared at each other in an extremely awkward silence.

Will placed his case down next to the bags on the floor and looked back up to Terri, silently questioning about the bags.

"I'm going to Kendra's." Terri answered quietly, stepping into the hallway. Will said nothing in response, not even a nod. Terri walked over to him and held out her hands toward him, paused, then dropped them to her sides. She obviously wanted to hug him or take his hand but his looked changed her mind. Will could feel the coldness in his eyes. Terri looked away from his face and grabbed her bags. She started to walked past him but paused next to him, turning her head to face him. "I really am sorry Will."

Will closed his eyes tightly and could hear Terri's sigh and then her footsteps as she walked to the door. The door opened, her footsteps stopped for a minute and then the door creaked as it slowly closed.

Will knew he should have felt some remorse from hearing his wife leave but he didn't. He looked over his shoulder towards the closed door and felt an emptiness inside his heart. Though he knew if Terri hadn't left, he would've.

Will avoided the craft room/nursery. The first time he passed it and caught sight of the half built crib, rocking chair and the pile of stuffed animals in the corner, he broke down. He told himself he wouldn't cry over it anymore but once he saw all the baby furniture he lost all his self control. He collapsed to his knees in front of the door, buried his face in his hands and mourned the loss of his baby girl.

After that, he closed the door and locked it, making sure he would never have to see any of the baby's or Terri's stuff again. Though even with the door closed, he tried to avoid walking near that door as much as he could.

Terri thankfully cleaned out all of her clothing, leaving their dresser drawers practically empty. There were a few things that still belonged to Terri lying around the apartment. Terri's had way too much stuff to fit in the few bags she was carrying. Will ignored them for the first couple of days but when he was feeling better he packed her stuff into boxes and stored them in the hall closet, where they would stay until Terri came back for them.

Will tried to avoid being home as much as possible, even though he didn't have to worry about running into Terri. He stayed after school even if there was no glee club and he would grade papers or work on something for glee club and then in the mornings he would get up early and get to school early. Sometimes he would stop by Emma's office when she got there early and talk to her until classes started. Ever since he found out about Terri's fake pregnancy, Emma became his only source of happiness even more than glee club. The glee club would sometimes stress him out even more, he would get more frustrated at them even when they're practices were really good. Rachel even stopped being a drama queen because she, as well as the rest of the glee kids could tell, that their teacher wasn't himself. Emma, so far, was the only one who could get a smile on his face. She just simply had to smile at him and he'd smile back. Emma's smile was the most adorable and infectious smile he'd ever seen and no matter what he was going through it'd always cheer him up.

Emma only brought up the topic of his wife when he mentioned it first. She knew it made him uncomfortable and brought back the pain he was trying to forget so she always found something else to talk about with him when he wasn't in the mood to discuss his marital problems.

Sectionals were two days away and Will sat in the choir room, near the piano and watched the glee kids practice 'Don't Stop Believing'. They danced around the choir room with ease and their vocals were stronger than ever. Will wasn't as critical as he had been the last week because he was in a surprisingly good mood, so instead of watching with a hardened frown he watched his kids with a proud smile.

The kids belted out the last lines of the song and stood in their ending positions. Rachel and Finn were the first ones to look up to gauge their teacher's reaction, the others followed soon after hoping that Mr. Schuester wouldn't be too harsh on them.

Will grinned and rose to his feet clapping. "Very good guys." He walked towards them and relief spread across all their faces as they looked around at each other with smiles. "That was your best performance yet. If you do that at sectionals, we'll take the prize."

They all cheered happily and high fived each other, laughing at their victory. Will noticed that even though they were happy with their performance they looked weary and it was all his fault. He inflected his own misery onto his kids and that wasn't right. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was only five after four. The kids had run through all their numbers and were excellent at each of them.

Will clapped his hands together to get their attention and they all settled down. "Alright guys, since you were so good I'm going to let you go. Tomorrow though is our final rehearsal before sectionals on saturday so I want you to get your rest and be ready for the ultimate rehearsal. Okay?" The kids nodded in agreement and he made a shoo-ing motion with his hand. "Alright, have a good day guys."

Will headed over to the piano, gathering his sheet music as the kids shuffled out of the room, all talking to each other. Quinn paused in the center of the room and Finn looked back at her with a questioning look. "I'll be there in a few." She told him quietly. Finn furrowed his brow and she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. Then Finn nodded and walked out of the choir room.

Quinn let out a breath and turned to Will. "Mr. Schuester?"

Will looked up from his folder, eyebrows raised. "Hey Quinn what's up?"

She slowly walked over to him and glanced up at him shamefully. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." She swallowed hard as Will's face fell. "Mrs. Schuester told me that you know."

Will let out a long sigh and shook his head slowly. "It's not your fault Quinn. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Quinn's eyes filled with tears and she took a shuddering breath. "If it weren't for me this never would have happened." She shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I see how miserable you've been the last week. Mr. Schue, I never wanted to hurt you." She sobbed and buried her face in her hands. Will walked around the piano and gently took her into his arms, rubbing her back.

"I don't blame you Quinn." Will whispered into her hair. "It's not your fault. It's Terri's, she was the one who lied."

"But I went along with it." She sobbed into his chest.

"You're scared Quinn. Terri offered you an outlet, its only natural for you to want to take it." Will said in reassurance.

"It was still wrong." She whimpered. "I never should have said yes. This never would have happened."

Will scoffed half heartedly. "Unfortunately Quinn that's not true. If you hadn't said yes Terri would have found someone else." His voice cracked unintentionally and he cleared his throat to try and hide it. But Quinn still heard it and she lifted her head up to look at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. Will smiled sadly at her and his eyes were misty which made Quinn back away from him, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry." She whimpered again.

"Quinn." Will gave her an exasperated look and reached up to tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ears and wiped her tears away. "Look, I'm not mad at you. You did what you thought you had to. Terri is the one who hurt me, not you."

"You really mean that?" She questioned quietly.

Will gave her a small but sincere smile. "I do."

Quinn wiped at her eyes, sniffling quietly. "Thanks Mr. Schue."

Will rubbed her arm affectionately and she turned to leave. Will watched as she walked towards the door, then she paused in the doorway and looked back at him. "For the record, there is no one else who I'd rather have raise my baby than you. You would've been a great dad."

Will felt something tug at his heart strings. Whether it was the fact that he was just reminded he wouldn't be a father, or that Quinn trusted her baby to him or both, he wasn't sure.

Quinn gave him a small, sad smile and then walked out of the room. Will ran his fingers through his hair, closed his folder and turned back towards the door when he saw Emma standing in the doorway.

"Emma." His smile immediately returned to his face at seeing his best friend. Emma walked into the choir room, sending a quick questioning look over her shoulder. "I saw Quinn leaving in tears, what happened?"

Will lifted his shoulders and sighed. "Baby drama."

"Oh." Emma replied quietly and dropped the subject, leaving them standing in the quiet room awkwardly.

"So uh...did you want something?" Will asked after a minute.

"Oh!" Emma smiled as she remembered what she came in there for. "Yes, I wanted to tell you something."

Will raised his eyebrows in question and anticipated her response.

"Turns out," She started, walking towards him slowly, "That the reservations set for the other group at the wedding hall was canceled, so the house is open all day long."

"And..." Will urged her on, wanting to see where she was going with this.

"Well, since we now don't have a time limit, I was thinking that Sectionals is in the morning and if we push our wedding back to late afternoon then I could do both." Emma explained.

A smile began to tug at his lips but then it fell and he shook his head. "I can't ask you to push your wedding back Emma."

Emma shook her head. "You're not asking anything Will. I want to do this. I want to come with you to sectionals."

"What about Ken? What does he think of this?" Will asked.

"He took it great!" Emma plastered a fake smile on her face, remembering the conversation she had just had with Ken minutes ago.

"_You will always choose Schuester over me!" Ken exclaimed angrily. _

_Emma furrowed her brow, frowning. "It's not about him Ken, its about the kids. They've worked hard to make it this far and I want to be there for them. I thought you would understand that!" _

"_This time I don't think I do." He kissed coldly, storming out of the room leaving Emma alone. _

"Just great!" Emma reaffirmed.

A smile spread across Will's face and his eyes lit up. "That's great Emma! The kids are going to love that you're coming with us." _And so am I. _

Emma grinned happily, thankful that she was able to go to sectionals and thankful that her wedding would be not as soon as she thought.

"If you want, tomorrow after school we'll be having our final rehearsal, you can come watch." Will offered.

"I would love to!" Emma replied happily, her smile reaching all the way up to her eyes.

Will's heart fluttered at the sight of her smile and an equally big smile spread across his face. "Great!" The more time he had with Emma the better. She was getting married in two days and he didn't like to think about that at all. Ever since he found out about the lie he seriously considered leaving his wife for good and if Terri was out of the picture that means Emma could come into the picture and he wouldn't have to hide his feelings and neither would she. But as it would happen life didn't work out that way. Instead of finally being able to be with Emma he was going to lose her for good. He felt his stomach drop at the thought, it was almost painful. Was that how she felt while he was still happily married? If Emma felt anything like he did then he felt guilty for putting her through such torture.

"Can I walk you to your car?" Will asked, not wanting to see her go yet.

"Sure." Emma answered, not wanting to go either. Will grabbed his case from the piano bench, slipped it over his arm and then walked with Emma towards the door.

"I heard them singing from down the hall." Emma said, turning to look at Will as they walked out of the choir room. "They're very good."

Will smiled proudly and nodded in agreement. "They really are. I am so proud of them. I think we can really win this."

"I think they will." Emma agreed. "I'm really glad I get to be there to witness it."

Will smiled down at her and they were walking so close together that the slightest movement of either of their arms would cause their arms to brush against one another. Will's arm brushed up against Emma's and he was half tempted to just reach the half an inch more and take her hand. "Me too."

Emma glanced up at him, wondering if he meant he was glad he was going to be there or if he was glad _she_ was going to be there. From the look in his eyes she guessed the latter. A light blush coated her cheeks and she looked down shyly, watching out of the corner of her eye how close Will's hand was coming to hers.

"So what songs are on the set list?" Emma asked to break the awkward tension that had fallen over them.

They continued to walk down the hall as Will explained the set list and other details about the day of sectionals, both unaware of Ken Tanaka glaring at them from the end of the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Will sighed heavily, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the yellow school bus behind him. It was the day of sectionals and he made sure to get to the school early to wait for the kids to arrive.

Emma, who had arrived only shortly after Will, turned her head to look at him. She wanted to say something to him to help lighten the mood. Will usually was so optimistic but all the stress from the events going on in his life accumulated and was wearing him down.

The kids arrived shortly after in intervals of a few minutes. Rachel, of course was the first one to arrive. She hugged her two dads as they wished her good luck and kissed her forehead. But she, like her teacher, was not her usual optimistic self.

Rachel and Will locked gazes and without saying a word both knew the severity of their situation. Rachel turned her gaze away and quickly glanced up at Emma then settled on standing in between her two teachers.

Not fifteen minutes later all of the glee kids were standing around the empty parking lot, exchanging awkward and silent looks. Brittany and Santana and Mercedes and Kurt would occasionally whisper to each other but no other words were spoken.

"Um..." Emma finally broke the silence and every head turned toward her. "Why don't we all get on the bus?" She offered.

The kids didn't make a noise to agree or disagree but instead all headed towards the bus and boarded it one by one.

Will followed after them and gave a signal to the bus driver to lower the handicapped ramp for Artie. Will helped Artie onto the ramp and it slowly began to rise up into the bus.

As Artie was being lifted onto the bus, a car door slammed and Jacob Israel came running up to Will and Emma who had been just staring at each other for the last thirty seconds. "Reporting for Duty Mr. Schuester...but i have to tell you I get terrible public event anxiety."

Will inhaled slowly and Emma turned to address him, "You know what Jacob, it's okay we just need a twelfth member alright so um, just sway in the back you don't even have to sing."

"Yea." Will agreed quickly. "Don't even sing."

"Okay." Jacob nodded and jogged towards the bus.

Emma watched Jacob get safely onto the bus and take his seat next to a clearly displeased Rachel, and turned back to Will. "We'll be okay Will."

"Finn was one of our strongest members. I don't know if they can do it without him." Will replied, his frustration obvious in his voice.

Rehearsal the day before was going so well, they ran through all of their numbers three times and did each time perfectly. Will allowed them to take five before they would start again and he didn't realize how much could go wrong in those five minutes. Will chatted with Emma off to the side not noticing Finn and Rachel leave the room. Not two minutes later Will was abruptly town out of his pleasant conversation by the sound of two objects smacking together, something hitting the ground, Quinn crying out and the rest of the glee kids erupting in a large clamor. He turned over his shoulder to see Finn leaning over Puck who was on the ground and punching his supposed best friend's face off.

"Hey!" Will cried out and ran over to them while Emma stood where she was, her hand flying to her mouth in shock and horror. Will pulled Finn off of Puck and held him back when he tried to go after him again.

The next few minutes were all a blur to all of them. There was yelling and tears and ended with Finn storming out of the room, furious and quitting the club. As disappointed and frustrated as Will was that they lost their male lead the day before sectionals he understood Finn's actions, he knew exactly how it felt like to lose a baby you thought was yours and to have been lied to by the woman you love. Will understood Finn's reasoning behind never wanting to see Quinn or Puck again for he never wanted to see Terri again. He knew if he were to call Finn and ask him to come to sectionals it wouldn't be right because it would be like someone asking him to still live with Terri and he didn't want to handle that. So instead of calling Finn, with Emma's help in the guidance department, he called the only person who might be willingly to be a temporary twelfth member and that being Jacob Israel.

"Will," Emma started, "They are all very talented. One of them being missing is not going to make or break them. You have Rachel as the female lead and Artie is a powerful singer and so is Kurt. You have plenty of options of who is going to replace Finn and these kids have what it takes to win."

Will blinked, his eyebrows furrowing as he listened to Emma. Then his eyes lit up and a smile tugged at his lips. He quickly turned around and hopped onto the bus, turning to address the gloomy looking glee kids as Emma stepped up onto the first step.

"Alright guys listen." He clapped his hands together and scanned his eyes across the twelve kids. "I know it seems like we have a small problem with our lack of a male lead. The problem is we think we need Finn to win but that is not true. All of you have the talent to succeed even without him. Come on guys, we've worked so hard to get to this point, we should be excited!" He pumped his fist halfway in the air for effect and they all stared at him in silence. Will gave them all exasperated looks. "Finn is not the only male singer in the group you guys! Artie, Kurt, Puck you all have lead singer material. One of you can take the lead in Don't Stop Believing beside Rachel."

Rachel rose in her seat, lifting an eyebrow, looking over the three boys that her teacher named to see which one would work best beside her.

"We _can_ win this!" Will stressed. "But only if you believe that you can! We are going to sectionals and we are going to win! Let me hear you say it."

A few of them rolled their eyes and they all mumbled, "We are going to sectionals and we are going to win."

"I'm sorry what?" Will cupped his ear and leaned forward towards them. A collective sigh sounded in the bus and they repeated it a little louder but still very unenthusiastic.

"Come on guys you're killing me here!" Will exclaimed and Rachel stood up, stepping over Jacob and walking to stand in front of Will, turning to her students.

"Mr. Schuester is right! We don't need Finn, we are a strong group of talented musicians. The only song we really needed Finn for is Don't Stop Believing and like Mr. Schue said someone else can sing his part. We are not going to throw away this fun opportunity just because of Finn quitting!" A classic Rachel grin spread across her face. "Now lets forget about Finn and enjoy ourselves because if we don't do this we are going to regret it for the rest of our lives. I know for a fact that all of you in here actually love glee club and if we turn back now then glee club is over."

A few mumbles and whispers of agreement could be heard and Rachel nodded. "So what do you say guys are we going to win?"

"Hell yea!" Mercedes cried and there were a few chuckles. Then there were other shouts of agreement and joy and there was a thunderous applause throughout the bus.

Will smiled proudly as Rachel continued to grin and took her seat again. Will laughed as the kids settled down from their newly found excitement.

"We're going to sectionals!"

* * *

"Now I want you to be a good audience and support the other teams alright?" Will turned to the kids who were now seated in the auditorium.

"Yeah." "Okay." "You got it Mr. Schue" and other terms of the like were the response from the kids. Will smiled reassuringly at them and settled back down into his seat next to Emma.

Emma smiled at him and bravely placed her hand over his. As soon as her skin touched his, a spark ignited and sent warmth spreading to each of their bodies. Will glanced down at her small hand on top of his and then glanced up to her eyes. Emma squeezed his hand gently silently telling him that everything would be fine.

The house lights dimmed and the audience burst into applause as the emcee for the evening walked onto the stage and into the spotlight. He gave a short introduction and then introduced the first team performing which was Jane Adam's Academy.

The curtain rose to reveal the Jane Adam's girls in black and gold outfits standing in rows on a set of stairs. After the applause settled down the lead singer of the glee club sang five words that sent a chill of horror down the 14 spines of those involved in New Directions.

Will unintentionally flipped his hand around and locked fingers with Emma out of nervousness. Emma,who was too busy remembering Mercedes belting the same song out the day before at rehearsal, didn't notice.

The McKinley kids stared in shock and horror as the Jane Adam's girls performed Mercedes' ballad. Their horror and panic only grew as after that number ended the girls came out in wheelchairs and started singing Proud Mary. Only Jacob who was unaware of the fact that their songs were being stolen, danced along with the rest of the audience.

* * *

"Mr. Schuester they stole our songs!" Rachel exclaimed, storming out of the auditorium during the intermission between each group performance.

Will ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I know guys I know! Sue must have leaked the set list."

Santana and Brittany exchanged looks unseen by the panicked glee club.

Panicked shouts of "What are we going to do?" and the like filled the air as Artie started ramming himself into the wall. Will looked around, not knowing what to say or do to calm down the kids and the fact that Emma had disappeared was not helping either.

Will grabbed the back of Artie's wheelchair and pulled him away from the wall and pushed him back towards the group. "Look guys, we need to remain calm here."

"How do you expect us to remain calm when we have no songs!" Kurt exclaimed and Will held out his hands.

"I know it seems bad guys but we'll think of something. We always think of something." He trailed off quietly and the kids continued to freak out.

Will ran his hands through his hair and collapsed into a nearby chair, as he did so he could feel his cell phone rubbing up against his leg. He looked up into nothing as an idea hit him. He dug his phone out of his pocket, dialed a number and walked outside to get away from the noise.

"Hello?" The woman on the other line picked up.

"Hello Ms. Hudson? This is Will Schuester."

* * *

Rachel Berry stared at the man in front of her who was crying in horror. How could he cry at such an atrocious performance? Not only had The Jane Adam's girls stolen two of their songs but the Haverbrook School for the deaf had stolen their last and final number.

Clenching her jaw and grinding her teeth, Rachel propelled herself out of her seat and turned to her fellow glee clubbers. "Meet me in the green room in five minutes!"

After the performance ended, New Directions met in the green room and discussed their options. After a few bad suggestions such as Artie's Deaf Poetry Jam they decided on giving Rachel the ballad and their closing number was decided to be 'Somebody To Love'

"Yeah that and a can of soup will guarantee us third place. We need another song we can all sing together." Puck remarked.

"I have one." A familiar voice sent all heads flying towards the door. Finn stood awkwardly in the door, holding up several pieces of paper.

Finn sighed heavily, obviously avoiding the gazes of Quinn and Puck and Rachel tried to hide the smile on her face at seeing her co-captain as Finn walked into the room. "I found the sheet music online."

Finn handed the sheet music out and the club looked over it, taking in the lyrics and music on the page. Finn, as the natural born leader he was, gave instructions to his teammates regarding the choreography. At Finn's advice their confidence was restored and they all set into working on their song immediately.

Will soon appeared in the doorway with Emma behind him.

"Mr. Schuester look who's back!" Rachel exclaimed at seeing her teacher in the doorway. The others turned to look and Finn looked over his shoulder and he and Will shared a small nod.

"Welcome back Finn. It's good to see you here." Will said and Finn nodded, turning back to the sheet music with the others.

Will observed how well they worked together. Santana, Brittany, Matt and Mike were off in the corner working on dance moves and the rest were gathered around the table in the back already starting to practice their harmonizing vocals.

* * *

Rachel led the charge onto the bus, holding the first place trophy high over her head as the others cheered behind her. They all piled into their seats two by two, Rachel and Finn, Mercedes and Kurt, Quinn and Puck, Brittany and Santana, Matt and Mike, while Will waited outside with Tina while Artie was put onto the bus. They all chattered happily, still congratulating each other on their victory. Once Artie was properly seat-belted on the bus, Tina walked on and sat down next to him, followed by Will and then Emma, their smiles matching the brightness of the kids' smiles.

"Let's hear it for Mr. Schuester!" Finn shouted out and the glee kids burst out into louder cheers and applause.

The boys started to fist pump the air, cheering and shouting. "Go Mr. Schue!"

Will's face flushed and he waved his hands in the air, grinning widely. "Aw guys stop! Seriously!"

Emma grinned brightly up at Will, her happiness for their victory clearly showing in her eyes.

Rachel got up out of her seat and handed Will the trophy. "We never would have gotten this far if it weren't you Mr. Schue. Three cheers for the best choir director in the world!"

Will felt a pride and happiness fill him as he watched and heard his students launch into three rounds of "Hip, hip hoorays!".

"Guys, guys, guys." Will motioned for them to settle down as they continued to laugh and cheer.

After they finally did settle down Will spoke, "Thank you guys but really the compliments are all for you. I'm your teacher I'm here to guide you to be your best. You could've done all this without me you just needed the confidence. Look at the way you handled the set list fiasco. You averted total disaster by working together and learning that new song within an hour and you totally nailed it! Not just anybody can do that. You guys have worked so hard over the last couple of months and have been through so much that you deserve this." He lifted the trophy into the air.

"I agree with Wi--Mr. Schuester." Emma piped up, stepping all the way onto the bus to stand behind Will. "You kids did a phenomenal job out there today and you handled the situation very well. I am proud of all of you."

Bright grins were and each and everyone of their faces as they thanked both Will and Emma then started to converse with each other. Unlike earlier that morning their bus was lively and loud and full of excitement.

Will and Emma took a seat next to each other and the bus driver closed the door and started to head off. Will held the trophy on his lap and smiled down at the golden plate labeling the large trophy '1st prize'.

"Congratulations Will." He heard Emma's sweet voice pipe up from next to him. He turned to look over to her and saw her smiling up at him. Will smiled back but shook his head. "Its their victory not mine."

"That's where you're wrong Will." Emma replied. "This is your victory just as much as it is theirs. Of course they are the performers but they would be no where without a good coach. Will it was your guidance and leadership that helped them win today."

Will's happy smile turned into a more affectionate smile as he listened to Emma's words. He knew that she was right, she was always right. Emma could see the light and the truth in every situation and point it out in a way that made you feel good about yourself.

"Thank you Emma."

Emma smiled at him and gave a curt nod.

"And thank you for coming today." He added.

"Oh no problem." Emma's smile widened making his heart heart flutter. "I'm glad I came."

"They're glad you came too." Will said motioning towards the kids still chattering happily. "You're they're only fan in the whole school. It's nice to have someone other than me who supports them."

"They're great kids and they deserve the support. They need to be encouraged, it helps to build their confidence that they have someone rooting for them. Plus I'm not only their only fan I'm their number one fan." Emma replied happily with a small smirk.

Will laughed joyfully, the sound being heaven to her ears. She hadn't heard Will laugh like that in a very long time especially recently. Will's laugh was one of her favorite sounds, it was only third to Will's actual speaking voice in second and his singing voice in first.

"They love you too." Will said and Emma's eyes lit up.

"They do?"

Will nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, you are after all their number one fan." He winked at her and Emma giggled, her face crinkling up in a happy smile.

Her smile started to fall when she caught sight of Will's wrist watch or rather the time displayed on it. It was almost nearing one o'clock and her wedding at four. Her wedding. For the last few weeks she finally been adjusting to the idea of marrying Ken although secretly, all along she never wanted to. But after all she just went through at Sectionals how could she? The thought of marrying Ken caused a feeling of dread in her stomach.

Emma glanced back up at Will who was too busy admiring his trophy to sense her discomfort. Seeing him so happy and so proud of his students and experiencing that joyful time with him when the kids won and hugging him _again_ and realizing she never wanted to let go, brought all of her deep feelings for him back to the surface. They were all right there Emma even feared that they were obvious.

She couldn't marry Ken. She _couldn't._

* * *

Emma stood in front of the mirror in one of the back rooms. She was in her wedding dress, the one that fit her perfectly and even she thought she looked stunning in it. Her hair was pulled up into a neat up-do and she had a light coat of make up on. She didn't want to make it too heavy because she knew she would be crying.

Emma couldn't believe she was getting married. She, Emma Pillsbury, was getting married. The thought brought chills to her spine. She was in such a state of shock that she couldn't move from her place in front of the mirror.

A knock sounded on the door and voice called in to her telling her that they were ready. Emma's brown eyes widened even more and she took a deep breathe, suddenly shaking. A small smile tugged at her lips as she tried to convince herself that she was ready.

Emma finally was able to move from her spot and walk towards the door. She grabbed her bouquet off of the table, opened the door and stepped outside. The hallway was empty but she could hear the wedding march from down the hall. She closed her eyes, took another deep breath and headed towards the door, still not believing that she was actually doing this.

As she approached the door, the music got louder but her pounding heart still overpowered the sound. She stood in front of the door and the two doormen opened it for her, revealing the red carpeted aisle and her future husband waiting at the other end.

Emma was still shaking, her heart beat still pounding but a smile, unlike any of her others, spread across her face. She slowly marched down the aisle keeping her eyes on the man waiting for her at the alter who was beaming at her.

As she approached the alter, he held out his hand for her and she slipped her hand into his and as he led her close, she kept her gaze locked on the gorgeous hazel eyes that she loved so much.

As the wedding march came to a finale, he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek lightly.

Emma closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, breathing out his name, "Will..."

Emma opened her eyes and suddenly found herself in front of a mirror. She looked around and realized that she was in her bedroom. The clock next to her bed told her that she had only been home an hour and she still had two more hours to go until the wedding. She looked down at the wedding dress which she had just put on, the same wedding dress that she had on when she and Will danced. That memory would forever be in her brain, she had never been that close to Will before. Even through the glove she could feel the warmth of his hands, the times when he would place his hand on her waist it felt like fire and the warmth spread to her whole body. She had never felt more comfortable and more safe in a man's arms than that time.

Emma's mind drifted to the day dream she had just had and she realized something. The only way wearing a wedding dress would feel right to her is if Will was on the opposite end. She closed her eyes and tried to picture the same dream sequence but with Ken there instead of Will.

_.....The door opened...._

_........red carpet......._

_......curly hair....._

She shook her head and tried it again.

_.....door....._

_...carpet..._

_....hazel eyes...._

_....door...._

_....carpet...._

_...warm, loving smile...._

Emma opened her eyes and stared at herself. Her dreams, her life, her everything was focused on one person. That one person was not the man she was supposed to be marrying in less than two hours.

Emma nodded to her reflection. She knew what she had to do. She turned away from the mirror and walked towards her phone.

She punched in a number that she had memorized after thinking about calling it several times to cancel a date. Emma let out a breath and waited while the phone rang.

"Emma?" Ken's voice on the other end sounded nervous.

Emma felt horrible for what she was about to do. She didn't want to hurt Ken, he _was_ a good man. But that was why she had to do it. It wasn't fair to him.

"Hi Ken." Emma let out a breath. "Look, I have to say something."

"Stop." Ken's voice commanded gently. "I know what you're going to say Emma."

Emma's eyes widened and she swallowed. "Y-you do?"

"I'm not stupid Emma. Do you think I don't know what you would be thinking after spending the whole morning with _him_."

Emma closed her eyes and looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry Ken." She whispered.

"It was dumb of me to ask in the first place. I should have known better."

"I'm sorry I couldn't love you Ken." Emma said sincerely. "You are a good man and you deserve to be loved."

"I know how hard it is to forget someone that you're in love with. That's why I held on to you for too long. I thought I might have had a chance, I should have realized that your heart always belonged somewhere else." Ken let out a deep sigh. "I'll cancel the reservations."

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, not knowing what else to say.

"Goodbye Emma."

"Goo-" Before she could even finish her statement, the phone clicked in her ear. Emma closed her eyes tightly and let her hand fall to her side. She was extremely relieved that she was not going to be married but she still felt horrible for breaking his heart.

Emma placed the phone back on its holder and headed towards the bathroom to change out of her wedding dress.

For the next couple of hours she dedicated her time to cleaning her house to distract her from thoughts of her almost wedding. She scrubbed the bathroom until it literally shined and then started on the kitchen. She scrubbed the counters and the tables and chairs and was halfway done with the floor when she heard a knock on her door.

She lifted her head up and stared curiously towards her front door. She never got visitors and the last time someone had knocked on her door it had been Will.

Still with her gloves on, Emma walked towards the door and opened it. Sure enough, there was Will Schuester at her doorstep. However, instead of looking horribly upset and lost, he looked confuse and a little concerned, adorned in a tux. Emma's mind immediately flickered to that day dream she'd had earlier.

"Will?" She questioned.

"Emma." He simply said and then looked at her clothing. She was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt, something Will had never seen her in. But even more peculiar to him was why she was dressed like that in the first place. "It's four thirty Emma. Wasn't your wedding at four?"

Emma's mouth formed a little "o" and she glanced down at the ground. She let out a deep breath. "Why don't you come in Will?"

Will stepped inside and Emma closed the door behind him. Will furrowed his brow, following a silent Emma back into the kitchen.

"Did something happen?"

Emma nodded and slowly turned around to face him. "The wedding is off."

Will's jaw dropped slightly and he cocked his head. "What? What happened?"

Emma sighed. "We both realized it wasn't going to work. We mutually decided to call off the wedding." Then she added, "Because I went to sectionals."

Will's face fell but then contorted up in confusion. "I thought you said Ken was fine with you going to Sectionals."

Emma's eyes widened and she swallowed the lump in her throat, shaking her head. "He wasn't." She whispered.

Will stood there in shocked silence for several moments. "Emma...I...I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Will." She shook her head, leaned over to pick up her bucket and placed it on the counter, her back facing him. "It wasn't working out anyway. It would have been a mistake to marry him and we all know that." She emptied the soapy water into the sink.

"The truth is..." She began, not actually believing she was going to say it. "I am in love with someone else but he's...currently unavailable."

Emma took off her gloves and placed them in the sink. She was about to reach for the faucet to wash her hands when she heard three words out escape Will's mouth that almost stopped her heart.

"No I'm not."

* * *

_**A/N: Yes my lovelies that is where I am leaving you. I was very displeased by the lack of reviews last chapter and I hate to bribe but please review if you'd like to see the next chapter up soon! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: WOW guys. 31 reviews for the last chapter. I have to tell you WOW. Now it makes it even sadder that I only got 5 reviews for chapter 3 when I know there are almost 30 of you out there! But I LOVED seeing all those reviews in my inbox. So please don't stop! PLEASE! For Wemma's sake! Reviews feed the fire in my brain that helps me write wemma fluffy goodness! **_

* * *

"_The truth is..." She began, not actually believing she was going to say it. "I am in love with someone else but he's...currently unavailable." _

_Emma took off her gloves and placed them in the sink. She was about to reach for the faucet to wash her hands when she heard three words out escape Will's mouth that almost stopped her heart. _

"_No I'm not." _

Emma whirled around so fast she almost got whiplash. Her brown eyes were the widest they have ever been as she stared at Will. She had heard him, right? It wasn't just a figment of her hopeful imagination.

Will was staring back at her, his eyes intense and focused, a spark of something that she had never seen in him before danced in the pools of hazel.

"What?" Emma finally managed to choke out in a near whisper.

Will took a few steps toward her, his eyes never leaving hers. "I left my wife."

It was true, he finally decided to do it. He was going back and forth with himself for the last week on whether or not he'd be able to live with Terri again. After he got home from sectionals and he was getting ready for Emma's wedding he heard the front door open. A few moments later Terri appeared in the doorway, pausing when she saw Will there.

After a few brief and awkward interactions, including where she attempted to help him with his tie, Terri told him that she was seeing a therapist. That is what made his decision for him. He knew he had the opportunity to get back with his wife, to make things right again, to get back to the way they were. Terri would get help and they'd forgive and forget. But when Terri told him that, he didn't feel that hope that he thought he would. He felt glad for Terri that she was seeking help but he didn't feel like he wanted to be there anymore. The love that he felt for her and had always felt for her since he was fifteen was gone and he wasn't sure that he wanted it to come back.

Will had gone to the building where Emma and Ken's was being held to support his best friend on her wedding day and hoping he'd be able to control his feelings for her from that point on. However, when he learned that Emma and Ken had called off their wedding he was shocked and felt bad for Emma but then she came out and actually told him that she loved him. Of course, she didn't say him specifically but he knew it was him. Now that he was going to be single once he began his divorce and now that Emma was single again, he knew he had to make his move.

"Will..." Emma breathed out, for that was all she could muster. Her breath was caught in her chest and her heart was practically beating out of her chest, she wouldn't be surprised if Will could hear it from where he was standing. For two and a half long, painful years she had waited for this moment. She could hardly believe it was real.

"I don't want to be with her anymore." Will continued, still approaching her slowly. His voice was gentle and sincere.

Emma began to feel light headed from holding her breath for so long and she leaned up against the counter for support. She blinked a few times to clear her blurry vision, her breaths coming in slow and strong through her slightly parted mouth.

"W-w-will..." She stuttered trying to ignore the fact that with each passing second Will was getting closer and closer to her. "Are...you sure?" What was she saying?? Why would she want Will to second guess his decision of leaving his wife? Even though she longed for Will with every fiber of her being she knew that if he wasn't sure, she couldn't live with the hurt of finally having Will in her grasp and then having him leave her at the last second. The pain would be unbearable.

"I'm positive." Will assured her. He paused only a couple of feet away from her and his eyes grew distant. Emma's eyes fluttered closed for a second._This is it_, she thought. _He's going to realize he still wants her and you're going to be left alone. Better now than later Emma._

"Absolutely sure." Will's voice said and her eyes shot open. Will's eyes were focused intently on hers and like that night nearly ten days ago, Emma could read every emotion in them. She could still see the pain but it was lessened and taken over by something better, something more powerful. There was sincerity, truth, and adoration.

"I can't be with someone who could lie to me in that way Emma." He explained. "She did it once, who said that she's not going to do it again? I can't trust her anymore. If I did stay with her even the simplest lie would completely shatter me again. I can't live with that. I trust _you _Emma or else I wouldn't be telling you all of this."

Emma swallowed and continued to stare at him wide eyed.

"Ever since I found out about the lie I've had trouble trusting anyone. I usually don't check my students' homework I'll just ask them if they did it and I'll trust them to tell me the truth. Not recently though. I've been checking their homework everyday, it takes an extra five minutes of class time but I have to do it. I don't want to be lied to anymore. The glee kids I trusted them a little more until yesterday when I found out about Quinn's lie to Finn. Even though I had no part in it it still hurt me almost as much as Terri's lie and now I'm losing my trust in them. Emma..." He walked closer until he was about a foot away from her. "You are the only person who I can trust right now."

Will shook his head lightly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he lifted his hand to rest on the side of her face. The spark that always came when their skin touched alit their bodies to warmth and Emma's eyes fluttered close then open.

Emma inhaled and could smell the delicious scent of his cologne mixed with his breath which she could now feel against her lips. The air hitting her face was warm but yet sent a shiver up her spine and her body shuddered.

"You honestly have no idea how much you mean to me Emma." His voice was low but because he was so close, she could hear it clearly.

Emma was at a total loss for words. Everything she had dreamed about, everything she had hoped, everything she had dared to come true was finally happening. Then, like in most of her dreams, Will started to lean closer. Emma's eyes traveled from his eyes down to his lips which were inching closer and closer to hers. Almost every day she'd imagine what it would feel like to kiss him, nothing however would prepare her for what it actually felt like.

Emma's eyes closed, her body still trembling, as Will's lips lightly brushed against hers. The fire she felt whenever she touched him multiplied by a thousand when she felt his lips against hers. After only a short second she could already feel him pulling away and quite unlike her, she leaned her head forward a fraction of an inch to keep Will's lips on hers.

Her shaking fingers traveled up his arms which were holding her hips until she rested her hands on his chest. Against her fingertips she could feel the hard muscles of his chest and his wildly beating heart. She could feel her own heart beating in perfect sync with his and as the sweet kiss drew on she could feel her mind pulling her away from reality and she could have sworn that she was floating.

Emma wanted nothing more than to stay in his embrace forever but a thought suddenly brought her crashing back down to Earth and her eyes popped open. She pulled her mouth away from his mid kiss and shoved lightly on his chest to push him away so she could escape. "I-I can't." She whispered and walked to the other side of the kitchen, trying to calm herself down and come off of her high.

Emma slowly turned around to face him, pressing herself up against the wall. Will was leaning against the counter and staring at the ground, looking disoriented. He furrowed his brow and looked up to meet her gaze looking like a puppy who just got kicked.

Emma did not like to see that look on his face, Emma did not want to reject him especially after all he had been through but she couldn't help but do it anyway. "You're still married Will."

Will blinked quietly and sucked in a breath like he was about to say something then stopped and closed his mouth, remaining quiet.

"You left your wife." Emma continued. "But you are still married and...I...I just broke off an engagement. Granted, it was an engagement I didn't particularly want to be in but if we continued this we'd be each other's rebounds."

She shook her head, biting her lip. "That's no way to start any...relationship." She breathed out the last word, still hardly believing that she was even talking about a relationship with Will.

"You need time Will. We both need time its only been an hour since I was supposed to be married and its probably about the same time that you decided to leave Terri, am I right?"

Emma took Will's silent head drop as a yes. She sighed quietly, running her hands through her hair.

"We can't do this right now. _I_ can't do this right now." She closed her eyes and thudded her head against the wall. Emma could not believe that she finally had Will in her grasp and she was saying _no_. It was the right thing, she told herself. Why did the right thing have to be so hard?

"You're right." Will's sweet voice met her ears. Her breath caught in her chest, she had completely forgotten how much even his voice could do to her.

Emma opened her eyes to stare at the white ceiling. She had to resist with all her might not to run into his arms and never let him go.

She finally lowered her head and caught Will's gaze from across the room. Even though neither of them spoke their eyes spoke what their mouths wouldn't. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Then finally Will started walking towards her. Emma's chest rose and fell sharply as she watched him make his way across the kitchen. He paused in the doorway and turned his head to face her, their faces so close that if he just leaned in a little more he could kiss her again. He was half tempted to but he just whispered, "I'll see you monday." Then he disappeared.

Emma's eyes fluttered closed and she waited until she heard her front door close completely before sinking down to the ground, burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with her quiet sobs.

* * *

The weekend couldn't have passed slower for Will Schuester. When he got home from Emma's, she was all that was on his mind. He tried to busy himself but his mind always drifted back to Emma. Emma and that kiss.

Will hated to admit it but he had longed to kiss Emma for a quite a long time. Ever since that day in the science lab when he placed that chalk dust on her nose. He did it at first just as an experiment to see how Emma would react but the spark that started it all flowed through his finger as soon as his finger brushed her nose. She was so close to him and the way her eyes met his, it set something off inside of him and later on he felt ashamed of himself for thinking like that when he was married, but he was so close to just leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. There had been many times after that like when she got that mustard off of his chin, he fought the urge to lean over and kiss her. And again at the bridal shop. Emma felt so right in his arms then, just like she did at her condo when he actually did kiss her. That felt more right then he could ever have imagined.

He knew Emma was right when she told him they both needed time but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Will wanted nothing more than to go back over to her condo and just hold her. He'd waited for so long, fighting his feelings for her and he finally had the chance to be with her and it was snatched away from him before he even could realize that it happened.

Will tossed and turned all night, his thoughts consumed with Emma and when he finally did fall asleep his dreams starred her as well.

He slept until noon the next day which was rare for him even on a weekend. He would have stayed in bed longer except he was rudely disrupted by his front door opening. Only one person had the key to his apartment and would come in without knocking or without warning.

Will groaned and pulled himself out of bed to greet his soon-to-be ex-wife. Will walked into the quiet hallway and saw no sign of her.

"Terri?" He called into the quiet of his apartment.

Terri stepped out of the living room with a furrowed brow. "Will...where is all my stuff?"

Will lazily pointed to the hall closet. "I packed it all up. They're safely and neatly put away in boxes don't worry."

Terri frowned, a flicker of what looked like hurt flashed through her blue eyes. Then she regained her cool exterior and walked passed him towards the closet. She paused when she passed the closed door to the craft room. She reached for the door knob and tried to turn it finding it locked then she turned to face Will with a questioning look. "Why is the door to the craft room locked?"

"Why do you think?" Will retorted, his tense back facing her.

Terri winced and glanced down at the ground shamefully. "Will..." She whispered.

"I can't look at that room without being painfully reminded of the baby I was never going to have." Will went on coldly, turning to face her.

Terri let her hand fall to her side and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Will...I'm..."

"I want a divorce." He cut her off, not wanting to hear any more of her apologies.

"What?" Terri squeaked, her eyes widening. "Will...no..." She walked towards him quickly, sliding her hands onto his chest causing him to avert his eyes away from her. "Will, please don't. We can work through this, the therapist is really helping me Will. I'm not going to be that woman anymore." She looked up to him, her desperation clear in her voice as she gripped onto his shirt. "It doesn't have to end Will. I know you're upset and you deserve to be but it can get better. I can be better."

Will finally met her eyes and lifted his hands to cover hers. For a split second, Terri felt a shred of hope but it was quickly put out when Will removed her hands from his shirt, shaking his head slowly.

"Will..." Terri whimpered, holding onto his hands with an iron grip. "Please..."

"I just can't." Will replied calmly. "I can't do this anymore."

Terri's eyes pooled with tears, staring intently into Will's eyes. When Will would not waver, Terri dropped his hands and backed away slowly. She pushed back her tears, sucked in a breath, clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She whispered coldly and pushed past him, leaving the apartment in a huff.

Will closed his eyes tightly, running a hand through his hair. He knew Terri would be back either later or the day after to pick up the stuff that she left.

* * *

Monday rolled around and even though Will hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, he was up and ready for school earlier than usual.

When he pulled into the parking lot his eyes immediately drifted to Emma's usual parking spot where her car was already stationed. He pulled into his usual spot and gathered his belongings then headed into the school. The whole way there he would check his watch, he was right on time for their usual meet in the hallway. However, when he turned the corner Emma was no where to be seen.

Will waited there for about five minutes and still no Emma. He decided then to go to her office, he had to see her even if it was just through the window. But on his way to the office Rachel Berry caught up with him and started to talk his ear off. He tried to butt in and tell her that he couldn't speak to her but she wouldn't let him get a word in and led him down a completely different hallway that led to his spanish room.

Will sighed heavily, distraught at the fact that he would not be seeing Emma until lunchtime.

At his lunch hour Will raced towards the faculty lounge, almost knocking into students along the way. He burst into the room, getting the attention of some of the faculty already in the lounge, and looked towards their usual table. It was empty. His face fell and his brow furrowed.

With dampened spirits he headed down the hallway towards Emma's office. He stopped in front of the glass window and stared in seeing Emma was with a student. At first she didn't seem to notice him as she was busy giving advice and showing the boy in the chair a pamphlet. But after she stopped talking she caught his eyes and froze.

Will lifted his hand in a small wave and she remained frozen. Her eyes were wide with emotion and she shook her head slowly before turning her attention back to the student.

Will stayed in front of her office for several more minutes, waiting and watching for any glance from her. Occasionally she would lift her eyes up and then snap them back down. From where he was he could even tell she was fighting with herself.

Will wanted so bad to go into her office and tell her that everything was fine. He wanted to reassure her that things didn't have to be weird between them. He sure didn't want things to be weird. He could wait a little longer for Emma. He could go back to the way things were before he left his wife where both their feelings were obvious but they didn't act on it. The last thing he wanted was for them to avoid each other. Will needed to be around Emma, she made him feel better and feel good when nothing else in his life was going right.

The next thing he knew, Will heard the door opening and the boy thanking Emma. The young boy exited Emma's office and Will recognized him from one of his spanish classes. "Hey Mr. Schue." He greeted Will.

"Hello Peter." Will greeted back as Peter passed him and then called after him. "Remember the essay is due tomorrow!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Peter called back down the hall and then disappeared around the corner. Will shook his head lightly and then turned back to face Emma. He caught her staring at him and then she turned away, flipping through papers.

Will took a breath and then walked into her office. "Hi Emma."

"Hi Will." She replied quickly, shuffling her papers and reaching behind her into her filing cabinet to pull out a folder.

Will didn't like the awkwardness between them. Emma was the one he could go to and talk to about anything and not feel awkward. It should not be that awkward just exchanging pleasantries.

"Are you going to lunch?" He asked.

"Actually," Emma said, putting the papers on her desk into the folder, placing it back and taking out another folder. "I have a lot of work to do. I think I'll just be eating here."

Will's face fell and he looked down. "Oh." He was going to offer to eat with her but he got the feeling that she didn't want him there. Emma was rarely so distant and she hadn't even looked at him once. "Okay. I'll...see you later."

"See you later." She answered sweetly, but still not glancing up from her paperwork.

Will glanced up at her once more before turning to walk out of her office. Once Emma was sure he was gone, she looked up and sighed heavily.

Will dragged his feet along the hallway floor as he made his way back to his classroom. He pushed open the closed door and entered the empty classroom.

He let out a sigh as he threw himself down into his desk chair and then pulled out his paper bag lunch. He took the sandwich out of his sandwich bag and took a bite out of his peanut butter sandwich, only thinking of the red head who was slowly becoming the keeper of his heart.

* * *

_**A/N: Remember guys I know you're out there so don't try and get away with not reviewing! **_

_**P.S. To the American readers: Glee tonight!!! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews everybody! I promise the angst is over and I think you'll enjoy this chapter very much! **_

_**I got a review from somebody asking if I would ever change the rating of this story from a 'T' to an 'M'. The answer is sorry, but no. I am very...ahem, inexperienced in that area and where I have read more than enough 'M' rated wemma fics I am not confident enough to write them...yet. **_

_**Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_

The weeks passed by slowly. The first week Will and Emma avoided each other at all costs, staying in their own offices even for lunch. By the second week they'd still each lunch in their own separate rooms but when they'd run into each other in the hallway they'd strike up a pleasant conversation but it wasn't anything like they were used to. The third week they started to eat in the lunch room again but the hour was silent with little to no conversation.

By the time a month went by they were meeting up in the hallway before class again and Will would walk Emma to her office and then they would part ways. They'd meet each other at lunch and began to speak to each other more often, more comfortably. Will was always tempted to stop by Emma's office and just sit down and talk to her like he always did but he didn't wind up doing it.

By the fifth week Will would stay in Emma's office until five minutes before class started in the morning. They would chat casually and Will would watch her as she cleaned various objects in her office. This continued throughout the sixth week and as time grew on Emma and Will fell back into their normal routine pre-lie. If Will needed any advice even so much as what to do about a failing student he'd go to Emma's and sit and talk with her until either he had to go to another class or she had a student coming in. More often than not they'd wind up getting off topic and talking about some of the most random things that would have them both in non-stop laughter.

At lunch they would sit next to each other, eating happily. Emma would slap his hand when he would try to steal a grape from her and then erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Oh Emma I think you missed a spot." He pointed to the table beneath her and her eyes widened as she looked down at it. "Where?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Will reach his hand toward her container and she snatched it away from him. "Will!"

Will laughed and retracted his hand and she pouted at him. "That's not nice Will."

"Sorry." He replied genuinely still laughing.

She huffed, still holding onto the container of grapes. "You know you can just ask for one instead of trying to steal it."

Will put on one his most adorable faces and blinked twice. "Emma can I have a grape?"

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled, took out a grape, wiped it down and extended it towards him. Will smiled and instead of taking it, simply opened his mouth and leaned towards her.

Without thinking about it Emma reached over and popped the grape into his mouth. Through her gloves she could feel the softness of his lips. Her eyes widened and she pulled her hand back, her face flushing at the memory of feeling them pressed against hers.

Will chewed the grape, his eyes remaining fixed on hers, also remembering that night nearly two months ago.

They avoided that topic like the plague. They didn't discuss that kiss or the possibility of a relationship or even Will and Terri's divorce. Will wanted to tell Emma that his divorce was coming along and should be finished soon but the whole topic was awkward so they avoided it.

However, just like pre-lie, they were always flirting. Incidents like the grape would happen often, they'd always be giving each other looks, without realizing it Will would wrap his arm around her while they walked in the hallway, they were always laughing and, in Emma's case, giggling around each other. Their flirting and affection for each other did not go unnoticed by students and faculty. When things like the grape incident would happen there would be whispers in the faculty lounge and the glee kids noticed Will's change in mood over the last few weeks. He'd been smiling alot more since he started talking to Emma again and throughout the day the kids would always see them together. They were practically inseparable. Rachel had kicked Will out of Emma's office a plenty of times when she needed to speak with Emma. On a slow day when Emma knew she had few appointments and not much work to do she would go down to Will's room. She'd talk to him quietly in the corner while he gave students make up tests or she would sit as his desk while he helped students with tutorials and just listen to his voice speaking the foreign language.

The glee kids had taken up to singing romantic songs to indirectly tease their teacher. Will, of course, caught on to it after a few songs but gave no notification that he did. Sometimes they'd ask him where she was and although he knew that they were generally curious as to why she hadn't been attending their glee rehearsals their voices also held a teasing, playful tone. He'd pretend to it ignore it but occasionally he'd hear the girls whispering his name and Emma's name and then they would all giggle.

"Sometimes people have so much chemistry you just know they're meant to be together." He heard Mercedes say one day in rehearsal, talking to the other girls. Then she turned to him with a knowing look. "Right, Mr. Schuester?"

Rachel, Tina and Quinn all looked at him with a knowing smirk and he tried to hide the blush on his face. "Uh...sure."

"Miss _Pillsbury_ told us that." She didn't, he had asked her later. The girls just wanted to see his reaction to her name and unwillingly he gave them a reaction. His face flushed up red as a tomato and he stuttered a response, walking away from them to the boys on the other side of the room, hearing their giggles behind him.

Then, nearing the end of the seventh week, on a Thursday afternoon it happened.

Will left school early, canceling glee club and giving his last period class a free day. He passed by Emma's office and waved her a goodbye to let her know that he was leaving. Then he headed down to his lawyer's office where he would be meeting Terri and they would finish up their divorce.

When he got there Terri was already waiting, sitting dismally in a chair. To say the least, Terri had been unhappy with the whole process. At first she would try and convince him to take her back and not go through with the divorce but after a while she realized it was no use and reluctantly went through with what she had to do.

Terri caught Will's gaze and rolled her eyes, standing up. "Lets get this over with."

After all was said and done and they both signed what they had to, the divorce was final. Very civilly Will walked with Terri out to her car and they paused right by it.

"I'm sorry we had to end like this." Will told her sincerely.

Terri scoffed and glanced up at him bitterly. "No you're not."

"Yes I am." He stated firmly. "Ter, what we had was great. I enjoyed being with you for so long but it just wasn't meant to be."

"What if it was?" Terri whispered. "What if we made a mistake...getting...divorced."

"We didn't." Will said certainly. "Look Terri, we were meant to be together in high school and through college but we're adults now. We've both changed. We just don't fit together anymore."

"You're sure about that? Really, really sure?"

"Yes." Will replied quickly. "I wouldn't have even suggested divorce if I wasn't."

Terri bit her lip and shook her head, turning away from him.

"We were drifting apart before the baby thing, we both know that, you said it yourself." Will continued.

Terri only nodded silently, opening the door to the car, which she had borrowed from Kendra. "Goodbye Will." She whispered brokenly and got into the car.

Will watched quietly as the woman he had been with since high school drove out of his life forever. He fingered with the wedding band still on his finger and then turned his head down to look at it. He pursed his lips, slid the ring off his finger for the first time in five and a half years and pocketed it.

Will turned to walk back to his car and slid into the drivers seat. He sat, holding onto the steering wheel, staring at his bare left ring finger for quite a while. He looked up into the rear view mirror and stared at his reflection. A sad smile slowly creeped its way onto his face when he thought of his marriage ending. However, when he thought of what his marriage ending could mean, the sad smile turned into a hopeful, knowing smile.

With his destination in mind, he started the car and headed off.

He arrived in front of Emma's condo in less than ten minutes. His heart fluttered and the butterflies inside his stomach were going crazy at thought of seeing her. Of doing more than just seeing her. Of finally being able to be with her.

A grin spread across his face and he practically jumped out of the car and raced to her front door. He knocked a few times, lightly but yet somehow urgent. Not shortly after, the door opened and Emma appeared in the doorway. Her brow furrowed in confusion but she had a small smile of delight on her face.

"Wi-" Before she could have time to question why he was there, he stepped in, grabbed her by the hips and crushed his lips onto hers.

He could feel her freeze under his touch but then she relaxed and slipped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, putting all of his pent up emotions into that single kiss.

They stood there for as long as they could, in the middle of Emma's open doorway lost in the kiss.

Finally, they pulled apart and both were panting. Emma, feeling light headed, kept her arms around his neck and leaned against his strong arms for support. A dreamy smile crossed her lips as she looked up into his eyes. "What..." She breathed out. "...was that?"

Will grinned down at her. "That is what I've been wanting to do for the last two months."

Emma felt her heart pounding away in her chest and as she stared into his eyes she began to get lost. "Will..."

"Before you say anything..." Will cut her off gently. "I have to tell you something."

Emma nodded quietly and waited for him to continue.

"The past few weeks I have been meeting with a lawyer and Terri to get a divorce. Today we finished everything up, that's why I left early."

"What are you saying Will?" Emma asked, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I'm saying..." He smiled at her brightly. "I'm a free man. The divorce is final, I am no longer married."

"R-really?" Her smile grew bigger. Will, still supporting her with one arm, lifted his left hand to show her the bare left hand.

"Really." He added with a seductive eyebrow quirk.

A breathing taking smile took over Emma's face but then it slowly fell and she furrowed her brow, causing Will's face to fall. "Are you alright?" She asked, concern laced in her voice. "I mean divorce is a big deal and you were with her for a long time-"

Will placed a finger over her lips and shook his head. "I'm fine." Seeing the skepticism in her eyes he went on, "I've had the past two months to get over it. Truth be told, I'm glad its finally over. As painful as all of that was, I had something wonderful waiting for me at the end and I'm glad that I finally get to have it."

"And what's that?" Emma mumbled against the finger against her lips.

"You." He replied and replaced his finger with his lips. Emma melted under his touch and her knees buckled. She tightened her grip around his neck and smiled into the kiss. Will kicked her front door closed and leaned against it, still holding Emma firmly to him.

Emma broke the kiss after some time and grinned up at him. Will smiled adoringly down at her and lifted his hand to stroke the side of her face lightly. Emma's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into his touch, sighing contentedly.

Emma's arms left their spot from around his neck and they settled down at his middle so she could rest her head against his chest. She stared off at the wall, a lazy smile on her face, as she listened to Will's heartbeat.

"Are you making dinner?" Will asked, getting the scent of something in the air.

Emma snapped her head up. "Oh gosh!" She pulled herself out of Will's arms and raced towards the kitchen, a confused Will at her heels.

Emma rushed over to the stove and checked all of the pots, sighing in relief. "Oh thank goodness." She turned to face Will and smiled sheepishly. "I totally forget all about that. You distracted me." She blushed shyly.

Will smirked, his eyes twinkling in delight. Then he walked over towards her and looked over her shoulder and into the pots seeing a pot of sauce and one of spaghetti. "Pasta...looks good."

"Would you like to um, would you like to stay for dinner?" Emma asked quietly, blushing at the thought that she was technically asking Will on a date.

"Oh Em, you don't have to do that." Her heart fluttered at the use of the endearing nickname. "It looks like you only made enough for one."

Emma shook her head furiously. "Oh no its fine. I have more." She reached into the closet behind her and pulled out the box of spaghetti. "See?"

"Are you sure you don't mind? I did just kind of barge in here without warning."

"No it's fine. Really, I didn't mind." Her face flushed even redder as Will grinned at her. "I mean um..."

Will raised his eyebrows in a playfully questioning manner. Emma could feel her face burning. "I just um...well...I..."

The next thing she knew Will's lips were on hers again. Emma closed her eyes and succumbed to his kiss. She couldn't believe that she was kissing Will Schuester and for the third time in less than a half an hour. They continued to kiss until the box of spaghetti fell onto the floor with a crash.

Emma jumped, pulling away from Will and looking down at the floor, her heart leaping into her chest. Luckily, no spaghetti had actually fallen out of the box. She looked up to Will, pleading with her eyes for him to step away so she could pick it up. Will obliged happily and Emma bent down to pick up the box.

Will followed her with his eyes, observing her spine sticking out of her thin back the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the round curve of her behind, and the muscles flexing in her skinny legs. Will felt his mouth grow dry and he swallowed the lump in his throat, unable to keep his eyes off of the beautiful woman before him.

Will followed Emma up slowly as she stood up, smiled shyly at him and then poured some more spaghetti into the boiling water. Will left out a quiet breath, shaking his head quickly to clear his cloudy head.

"Will?" Emma began shyly, turning to face him. "Um...would you mind helping me set the table?"

"Sure." Will replied thankful for the distraction and smiled at her. "No problem."

"Thank you." Emma said with a smile. "Um...I hate to be a pest but would you mind um...taking off your shoes and putting them by the door?" She looked up at him sheepishly.

Will smiled at her. "Yeah." He gave her a quick look and then walked out of the kitchen to place his shoes by the door where she asked him.

While he was gone Emma grabbed a sponge from the sink and got down onto the floor to quickly wipe up the dirt that Will had left there. It wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone else but she noticed it and if she didn't clean it up it would have bothered her the rest of the night.

From where she was on the floor Emma could see Will's socked feet pause in the doorway. She finished scrubbing the last of the floor and then glanced up at him, afraid of what his expression would be.

Will didn't look surprised or weirded out or confused he just simply smiled at her, like it was normal for her to be scrubbing at invisible dirt. "Sorry." She whispered as she stood up.

"Don't apologize Emma its okay." Will assured her.

"No," She sighed, "It's a completely unattractive quality, I know."

Will simply shook his head and smiling, reached out to take her hand. "You are adorable." He replied affectionately.

Emma beamed up at him and held onto his hand for a few more moments. Then she released his hand and went to put the dirty sponge back into the sink.

"So...where are those dishes?" Will asked.

"Oh!" Emma walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out two bowls and handed them to Will. Will walked over to the table and placed the dishes on the perfectly placed place-mats. Emma brought over the silverware and helped Will arrange them on the table and they'd both smile when their hands would accidentally brush.

Just as soon as the table was done, the timer on the stove beeped and Emma went over to check on it. "Looks like its all done!"

"Great." Will's voice was closer than she expected and she looked around to see him at the sink. He flicked on the faucet and washed his hands, all the while smiling at her.

Emma's mouth parted slightly and her heart swelled. She couldn't believe it, she didn't even have to ask Will to wash his hands, he just did it for her.

Even though she didn't express it out loud the gratitude was written in her eyes. Will winked in response and shut the water off and dried his hands with a paper towel.

"Why don't you have a seat Will?" Emma motioned over to the table.

Will nodded and walked over to take a seat and watched Emma as she walked around the kitchen finishing up the spaghetti. She placed the pasta neatly into a bowl and walked over to him, leaning over to scoop some into his bowl. Will kept his eyes on her the whole time and leaned up to kiss the side of her face as she pulled away.

Emma's eyes twinkled in delight as she smiled at Will. Her face flushed as she took her seat next to him wondering how in the world she got so lucky.

* * *

The next morning, Will arrived at the school ten minutes earlier than he usually did on purpose. He knew Emma got there earlier than most of the staff and set up her office for the day and then she'd leave to meet him in the hallway when he arrived. But he didn't want to meet her in the hallway that day.

Even though there was plenty of time before the first bell rang, and there was no students in the hallway he jogged down the hallway towards her office. He swung his way into the doorway and knocked on the door, catching Emma's attention.

Emma looked up from her desk and smiled brightly. "Hi Will." The surprise was evident in her voice but she was clearly happy to see him.

Will walked in and over to the desk. "Hey." He greeted warmly and leaned over to kiss her lips sweetly.

Emma's breath caught in her chest and she smiled dreamily up at him after the short, sweet kiss. "Is that going to happen every day?"

"Do you want it to happen everyday?" He retorted, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." She answered surely, blushing lightly.

"Good. So do I."

Emma smiled as Will took a seat. Keeping her eyes on him, Emma took her seat, and folded her hands on her lap.

"Thank you for dinner." Will said. "I know I said it last night but I thought I'd say it again."

Emma grinned. "You're welcome any time Will."

"So..." Will leaned forward, raising his eyebrows curiously, a smirk forming on his lips. "Would you say that was our first date?"

Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face as Will mentioned the word 'our' and 'date' in the same sentence. "Would you?"

"I would say so." He nodded.

"Then it was." Emma beamed.

"So what do you say about a second date? Tomorrow night? My place? I'll cook."

Emma's eyes lit up in surprise. "I didn't know you could cook."

"There are so many things you don't know about me and I can't wait to introduce them all to you."

Emma's heart fluttered and she watched as Will leaned forward and kept her eyes on his lips. Just as her eyes were fluttering closed and she prepared herself for his kiss, his lips redirected themselves to her forehead. "I'll see you later." He whispered before disappearing out of the room, leaving her totally love struck.

At lunch they say even closer to each other than usual. They sat so close their shoulders were touching. After Emma had officially cleaned all of her fruit and her spot at the table, she linked fingers with Will and they stayed like that for the whole lunch hour, resting under the table on Will's lap.

The school had a strict rule about faculty P.D.A. so they weren't as affectionate as they wanted to be. Will resisted the urge to kiss her the moment he walked into the lounge but occasionally would sneak little pecks to the side of her face, each time causing her to blush and giggle. Only Will Schuester could reduce her to act like one of the many teenage girls in their school with their first boyfriend.

"The glee kids have missed you." Will told her, halfway into their lunch period.

"They have?" Emma looked at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"They ask for you alot." He rolled his eyes. "Although I think part of it is so they can tease me."

"Tease you?" Emma questioned, taking a piece of fruit from her container and popping it into her mouth.

"Yeah." Will sighed and then laughed softly. "I guess I've been too obvious regarding my feelings for you."

Butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach at his words. Even though it was plainly obvious that he did have romantic feelings for her given the night before it still warmed her heart to hear him admit it.

"They say your name just to see my reaction." He went on.

Emma raised her eyebrows curiously. "Oh? And what is your reaction?"

Will smiled and his cheeks turned a light pink. "This."

Emma studied the happy smile on his face and his slightly tinted cheeks and she smiled happily. She gave his hand, that she was still holding under the table, a squeeze. "I give the same reaction." She admitted shyly. "Probably worse."

Will raised his eyebrows and Emma blushed red. "Whenever someone says your name, I'll start thinking of you and when I start thinking of you I get lost in my own little world and..." She stopped herself when she saw Will's smirk.

"Oh gosh." She muttered closing her eyes. "That probably sounded really bad."

Will chuckled and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "No it didn't. Would it make you feel better if I said that I think about you all the time too?"

Emma's eyes snapped open and she looked at him with wide eyes. "You do?" She whispered.

"All the time." He repeated with a nod.

Emma bit her lip shyly and looked down at the table and Will chuckled again, pecking her cheek.

* * *

Emma followed Will down the hallway towards the choir room. Since Will cancelled glee club the day before he called a make up rehearsal and he invited Emma to come. She readily agreed missing the glee kids just as much as they had missed her.

They walked down the hallway, hand in hand since it was after school there was no one really around to see them nor did anyone really care. As they approached the choir room, Will could see the faces and tops of heads through the window on the door. He smirked and leaned down to whisper into Emma's ear, "I think the secret is out."

"What?"

Will motioned towards the door and then Emma noticed the kids spying on them through the door. Emma lifted her hand in a small wave and through the glass they could see Rachel's horrified face and then she disappeared followed quickly by the other glee kids.

Will and Emma laughed quietly and finally reached the choir room. Will opened the door, let go of Emma's hand and stepped inside, followed by Emma.

The kids were suspiciously loudly talking to one another. Will and Emma shared a knowing look as they walked further into the room.

"Hey Mr. Schue." Mercedes greeted followed by the others in a mutual greeting. "Miss P."

"Hello kids." Emma greeted warmly.

"Guys I want you to be on your best behavior while Miss Pillsbury is here alright?" Will instructed his kids.

"You want to make a good impression, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked knowingly and the guys all sniggered. Will gave them a look but both he and Emma blushed lightly.

"Oooh they're blushing!" Rachel commented with a grin and the others smiled and the girls giggled.

"Guys." Will stated in exasperation, trying to ignore the burning in his face. He could practically feel Emma blushing from behind him.

"Oh come on Mr. Schuester." Artie stated. "You can tell us."

"Yeah," Finn agreed, "I mean you and Miss P are like the parents of this club. We have to know if Mom and Dad got together."

Emma's eyes widened at being called 'Mom' and having Will referred to as 'Dad'. She looked at Will's back and Will looked over his shoulder, questioning her with his eyes. She shrugged, smiling happily.

Will sighed and turned back to the glee kids, watching them with anticipating eyes. "Alright guys just don't make a big deal out of it okay?"

"So you're admitting it?" Tina asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Yes." Will answered and twelve faces lit up. "Em-Miss Pillsbury and I are seeing each other."

The girls all squealed at once and the boys cheered, clapped and cat called, shouting things like: "Go Schuester!" "Alright!" "About time!" "Finally!" with Will and Emma blushing like crazy.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Will laughed trying to get his kids to settle down. After about a minute of trying, Will realized it was no use trying to calm down the excited teenagers. So he just sighed and leaned up against the piano, looking towards Emma who had a bright grin on her face.

* * *

_**How did everyone like the new glee episode? and who is excited for next week? That looks crazy! "Nobody is safe! Nobody is safe!"  
**_


End file.
